The Girl Kaoru Met!
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: Mori has a sister! And she like Kaoru! Kaoru already met this girl in Junior High? And turned her down? But when Kaoru gets to know Fumiko, Mori's sister, he begins to like her. Will Fumiko end up liking Kaoru? Or will he loose her?
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my newest story! i'm glad a few people liked my last story, Sakura Nana Suoh, a Host Club Memeber. it really means a lot to have people like my work! thanks everyone!

hope you like this story like you liked my last one!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Takashi, when will I get to see Fumiko again? I haven't seen her since she entered Lobelia Academy and joined the Zuka Club." Hunny said.<p>

"…I don't know Mitsukuni…" Mori said.

Tamaki came running, "Who entered Lobelia and joined the Zuka Club? Did Haruhi abandon us?" Tamaki cried.

"No, Tama-chan, we were talking about Fumiko, Takashi's little sister." Hunny explained.

"Mori-senpai, you have a little sister?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, he does, she's in the same grade as you and she just transferred to Ouran today! I can't wait to see her again!" Hunny said, excitedly.

"Mori, Hunny, do you mind getting something for me in the backroom?" Kyouya asked.

"Mmm." Mori said and walked to the backroom with Hunny.

Quietly, the door opened and a young girl with black hair with dark brown streaks and brown eyes walked in.

"Hey, is Morinozuka here?" she said, with a rushed voice.

"Mori-senpai? Yeah he's here." Haruhi said.

"Great! Where is he?" she asked, tugging on Haruhi's sleeve.

"In the backroom, he'll be back in a minue." Haruhi told her.

"Great."

"So, who are you?" Tamaki asked.

"…Fumi…" she said.

Suddenly, the girl was knocked down by Hunny.

"Fumi-chan! You've come to the club room to visit!" Hunny said, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, now Mitsukuni, please let go." She said. She turned to Mori, "Hey Takashi!" she waved.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Tamaki asked.

"GROSS! I'M HIS LITTLE SISTER, FUMIKO MORINOZUKA!" Fumiko said.

They looked at Fumiko then, Mori.

"Really?" They asked.

"Taka-chan, can I hang out here? Benio and the rest of the Zuka Club are trying to find me and find out why I left Lobelia." Fumiko said.

"Mm." he said.

"That's great!" she said and took a seat on the couch.

She pulled out her sketchpad and started to draw the twins. 'Kaoru, please remember me…' Fumiko thought. 'Ugh! Fumiko! you're over it! He turned you down years ago! Leave it at that!'

"Hey, what're you drawing?" Kaoru asked.

Fumiko looked up and showed him.

"Wow, you're an amazing artist, Fumiko." Kaoru said.

"Thanks, Kaoru."

"How do you know my name?" he asked, wow, he's dumb.

"I'm in your classes, Dummy." She said.

Fumiko put her sketchpad away, and looked through her bag and an envelope dropped out of you bag, and Kaoru picked it up. It had his name on it so he walked away and opened it. He looked at it, it was a love note. 'Why does she have this? She barely knows me…' Kaoru read the letter,

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Since it's my last week at Ouran, I wanted to tell you how I feel, I really like you!_

_I know you get these letters all the time, but please tell me how you feel. Let's meet outside by the fountain after school_

_Love,_

_Fumiko_

He finished the letter and looked at Fumiko, who looked back at him a smiled.

He scanned the paper and found a date, December 12, 2009. This was written when he was in Junior High! He was really confused! How could this girl know Kaoru in Junior High, when she was from Lobelia Academy?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

okay! now that my school year has ended i'm on summer vacation! i get to update as much as i want! yay! but i kinda wanna cry... the school year ended and i'll miss my friends... i'll see them again tho next. me and my friend were dancing in our chairs during the end of the assembly. :) this year was fun! i forgot to mention! i've started to read the manga for Ouran! yay! i started 3 weeks ago! lol late announcement. my next school year starts on like August 31... sad. anyways on with the story!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked over to Fumiko and kneeled, and took out the letter. He stood and held it up. "Fumiko, you dropped this." Kaoru said, handing the envelope over to Fumiko.<p>

"Huh? Oh… thanks Kaoru!" she said with a smile.

"What is it?" He asked, poking the letter.

"It's a letter I wrote in Junior High. I like to carry it around so I remember them." Fumiko explained.

"Oh, that's cool."

Fumiko smiled and then looked back at her book.

"Who was it for?" Kaoru asked.

"No one, well, no one you know." Fumiko tried to get Kaoru uninterested in the letter.

"Fumiko, would you like to hang out with me and Hikaru later?" Kaoru said.

Fumiko stared him suspiciously, "Sure…"

"Great! I'll go get Hikaru and we can leave." Kaoru said with a smile and ran off to find Hikaru.

"Weirdo." Fumiko whispered after Kaoru left. 'I hope he didn't see his name on the envelope.' Fumiko thought. She closed her eyes and she could still remember and feel the rejection. She couldn't let him see the letter, not yet, she was waiting for the right time to tell him who she was. She was waiting until she knew she could handle the rejection again.

"Hey Fumiko, I found Hikaru! Let's go!" Kaoru said, heading for the door.

"Alright." Fumiko grabbed her bag and they went to the local mall.

"Let's go there." Fumiko pointed to a book store. The twins shrugged and followed Fumiko into the store.

Fumiko looked around the store and walked to the mangas. She scanned the books and found two books that seemed interesting, Shugo Chara and Me and My Brothers. She read the first few pages.

"What did you find?" Kaoru asked peeking over Fumiko's shoulder.

Fumiko showed them by smacking Kaoru in the cheek with the book and walked over to the check-out counter, "You guys wanna buy any books?" Fumiko asked. Kaoru showed her the books, "Alright, you want these?" she asked and Kaoru nodded. "K, then hand them over, I'll pay for them." Fumiko said and grabbed Kaoru's books. She walked over to the cashier and bought the books.

"Fumiko! I can pay! You don't have to buy the books for me!" Kaoru said.

Fumiko handed her money to the cashier, "But I already paid." Fumiko turned around and handed the books Kaoru wanted to Kaoru.

They exited the store and saw a little boy crying because he dropped his ice cream. Fumiko walked over and asked the boy what his favorite flavor was. Fumiko asked if the twins wanted ice cream.

"Sure. We'll have chocolate." They said in unison.

Fumiko turned away and ordered 4 ice cream cones. She kneeled and handed the boy the ice cream. "Here, oh, and be careful not to drop it this time." Fumiko said with a friendly giggle and a smile.

"Thank you Miss." The boy said then licked his ice cream.

"No problem!" Fumiko smiled and walked away. She saw the boy's mom come and wipe his face off and they left, he waved at her as they were leaving.

Fumiko handed Hikaru and Kaoru their ice cream cones. "Here." She said and licked the Ice cream in her hands.

"Nothing." They said. Fumiko shrugged.

"Kaoru, why'd you invite me to hang out with you?" Fumiko suddenly asked, cutting the silence. She was staring at the ground.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Ok…" she looked at him worriedly.

What was he going to say? Did he see his name on the note? Or did he manage to read the letter? Did he know she had given the note to him in Junior High? She was afraid he would reject her again, thinking she still liked him… even though she did, she didn't want him to know that!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

hi! this is my 3rd chapter! yay!

Hope you like this!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked at Fumiko seriously, and Hikaru backed away a bit. Fumiko bit her lip, and looked Kaoru in the eyes. She looked down at the ground and stood up.<p>

Suddenly, Fumiko's head snapped up and she looked him dead in the eyes once again. She had a serious face on, "Say what you want to talk about." She said in a demanding voice.

Kaoru blinked, "I read the letter, it was a love note. And it was addressed to me. It was written 2 years ago, why? How did you know me?" Kaoru asked, looking down at the ground.

Fumiko eased up a bit, she smiled, "Well, sit, sit, I'll tell you the story ok?"

The twins sat down and looked at, waiting for her to begin the story.

"Well," Fumiko started.

_2 years ago (I'm going to tell it the story in 3__rd__ person and I'm gonna make it very descriptive.):_

Slowly, Fumiko made her way to Kaoru Hitachiin's desk, holding the envelope she planned to give him close, she did her best to cover the note with her sleeves. Since it was her last week at Ouran, she wanted to tell her secret crush how she felt. She used a form of telling him that was the most common, a love letter. She was sure her letter sucked, she hadn't written a love letter before. You see, she's only liked about 3 boys in her life. 2 in elementary school and now Kaoru.

Fumiko stopped in front of Kaoru's desk, she made sure it was Kaoru's desk, not Hikaru's. Nervously, she placed the letter on the desk and took her seat. She wasn't early for class, or last. It was the Hitachiin twins that were late.

A few moments later, the door opened and the two auburn haired, hansom Hitachiin twins entered the room. They made their way to their desks and Kaoru sat and opened the envelope. 'Another love letter, don't these girls ever learn?' Kaoru thought and sighed. He began to read the letter,

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Since it's my last week at Ouran, I wanted to tell you how I feel, I really like you!_

_I know you get these letters all the time, but please tell me how you feel. Let's meet outside by the fountain after school._

_Love,_

_Fumiko_

Once he finished, he looked up and glanced at Fumiko.

School was very dull but finally ended. Fumiko had ran to the fountain and waited.

After about 10 minutes, Kaoru up and smiled at Fumiko.

"Hello Fumiko, sorry I was so late." He apologized.

"No problem. It wasn't very long." Fumiko said.

"Well, I read your letter and it seems you put the letter on the wrong desk, you see, I'm Hikaru. But honestly, I've always thought you were really cute, and Kaoru likes someone else. So do you think you could like me instead?" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I like Kaoru and I won't switch, I'm sorry Hikaru, or should I say Kaoru?" Fumiko said with a smirk.

Kaoru looked at her shocked. No one has either refused to switch or tell it wasn't Hikaru and that it was really Kaoru.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, still surprised.

"You and Hikaru part you hair differently, your personality is somewhat different, you're more thoughtful and Hikaru speaks his mind more I mean like he has a smart mouth, and you have a softer voice." Fumiko explained. Now Kaoru was even more shocked, she didn't fall for their trick, she could tell them apart and she a good reason!

"H-Hikaru! You can come out now! Our trick didn't work!" Kaoru called. Hikaru came out from behind a nearby pillar.

"What? It didn't work? You mean…"

"She could tell us apart…" Hikaru's eyes widened. He turned to Fumiko. Then, Hikaru elbowed Kaoru.

"I'm sorry Fumiko, I don't feel the same way about you, sorry."

"Alright. Well, bye, see you tomorrow." Fumiko said then walked away.

The next day went by quickly, at the end of the day, the teacher asked for the attention of the students.

"Everyone, Fumiko is transferring schools, she will not be going to Ouran Academy anymore. Any last words to the class Fumiko?"

Fumiko walked up to the front of the room and placed a slip of paper on the teacher's desk, it was a present. She turned to the class, "Bye." She said and walked out the door.

_End_

"Oh! You're that girl who could tell us apart?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"Yes." Fumiko said, and looked down.

"Where did you go after you left?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," Fumiko started again.

_2 years ago, after Fumiko had her last day of school:_

At her house, Fumiko got out her new uniform.

Eventually, she had to go to bed.

The next morning, Fumiko got up and put on her Ouran uniform and rushed down stairs.

"Fumiko, why're you wearing the Ouran uniform? You're going to Lobelia now." Her maid said.

Fumiko froze then ran back to her room and changed to her Lobelia Academy uniform. She rushed downstairs again.

"Bye Rima! I'm leaving! Tell my brothers I said bye!" Fumiko called.

At Lobelia, Fumiko saw girls screaming, "Zuka Club!"

She poked the closest girl on the shoulder, "What's going on?"

"That's the Zuka Club, the most amazing club ever! One day I'm going to be like them. It's my dream! By the way, I'm Hinako."

"I'm Fumiko. So, what does the club do?" Fumiko asked.

Their conversation kept going and they became really good friends.

Fumiko started to think this school would be great. At Ouran, she didn't have many friends. Actually, she had 1. She hoped this place would be better.

_End_

"Oh." Kaoru said.

"Then, I ended up joining the Zuka Club, it was pretty fun, but my parents told me I was to go back to Ouran. So I quit the Zuka Club." Fumiko smiled.

"Another question." Kaoru looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you wear the Boys' uniform?" Kaoru asked pointing to her uniform.

"I joined Ouran as a boy this year! I even got a boy cut!" Fumiko said.

"Well, when you came into the Music Room, you looked like a girl."

Fumiko tugged her hair and it came off, it was a wig. "I'm wearing a wig!" she said.

In a way, Fumiko acted like a boy when she had to hide her identity, but when it was just her true self, she was really odd.

"Lovely." Hikaru said.

"Thank you." Fumiko said cutely.

"Wait, why'd you join as a boy?" Kaoru asked.

"I wanted to see what life as a boy was like. And maybe join a club as a boy too!" Fumiko said, probably starting to day dream about what being in the host club was like.

"Well, it's not that bad being a boy…" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Great! And about the whole joining a club, maybe you get Tamaki to let me join the host club! I wanna see what you guys do! Oo! Or I could be Renge's assistant!" Fumiko started to rush.

"Fumiko! Slow down!" Kaoru said.

They just kept talking.

Why Fumiko wants to be a Host is something only she and her weird mind know.

Will she be able to a Host like she wants to try or will she be Renge's assistant? Or will they just refuse to give her a job, and she'll have to settle with being a guest? You'll find out in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

it's odd that a girl WANTS to be a host, but oh well, I'd choose to be a host rather than be in the Zuka Club... :)

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

YES! i'm on my 4th chapter! yay! sheesh, it's only been 2 days into summer and i'm already bored when i'm not doing something anime related, or talking to my friends.

this is the first chapter that i say crap,

and i heard that K+ (that's this stories rating) means 'must be appropriate for ages 9 and up.' but 9 year olds say sucks and crap rite?

that's when i started so i'll just say yes. lol

hope you like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru walked Fumiko to the club room. They told her not to wear her wig so there was a chance that Tamaki wouldn't realize it was really Fumiko and not a boy. They opened the door and looked to Tamaki.<p>

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who is this hansom boy?" Tamaki asked.

"Um..." they said, looking at Fumiko nervously, they never decided a male name for her.

"I'm Jiro, I'm new at Ouran. And I heard the girls talking about your club, and I was wondering, do you think I could join?" Fumiko said.

"Well, it would be great if you joined! Sur-!" Tamaki started but was cut off.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure that would be possible at the moment, maybe later in the year." Kyouya said.

"Poop." Fumiko sighed, and leaned against a nearby table, not aware that there were plates and cups stacked on it. The table tipped backwards and fell over. Fumiko's eyes widened and she spun around, and tried to catch the plates and cups. She managed to catch 3 plates, and 2 cups. The rest smashed into the ground, breaking into pieces. "Craaappp!" She cried.

"Well, those plates and cups costed $1000. Each." Kyouya said, frowning, writing in his notebook.

"…I'm not paying it back, I'm not going to make my family lose $7000, even though we're rich, it wouldn't mean anything. But still. My parents wouldn't like to lose $7000. And why the crap were they so expensive?" Fumiko freaked.

"Like your family doesn't spend a lot of money tableware." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Our tableware costed $15. We don't show off that we're rich. Well, we live in a mansion…but that shouldn't count." She said.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Kyouya, I'll just work it off. Say, if I get requested by 200 girls I'll be fine, but if I break anything else, you'll add more to the number of requests." Fumiko said, trying to explain her idea.

"Alright, sounds like a deal, but just so you know, you won't be able to get out of it. I have my family's personal police, and they could track you down and bring you back here." Kyouya said, smirking.

"…You can try but you won't me if you look for 'Jiro'…" Fumiko murmured.

"What?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Fumiko said.

She looked around, "I'll be right back." she announced. She grabbed her bag and Haruhi's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"HARUHI! JIRO! YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki said, freaking out.

The door slammed and Tamaki started to whimper.

"JIRO TOOK MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO TO HER!"

"Boss, Jiro doesn't even know Haruhi's a girl." Hikaru said, looking down at Tamaki as he sat on the ground.

"What if he knew? What if…What if… Ahh! Too painful to think of! My poor daughter!" Tamaki cried.

After Fumiko grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out of the room, she took her to the nearest location. They kneeled down.

"Haruhi, I have something to tell you." Fumiko said.

"What is it, Jiro?" Haruhi looked at her.

Fumiko opened her bag and told Haruhi to close her eyes. Haruhi covered her eyes and Fumiko neatly put the wig on her head.

"Open your eyes." Fumiko whispered.

"Hmm?" Haruhi raised eyebrows.

"Haruhi, I'm not really Jiro, I'm Fumiko, I just wanted to see what being a host would be like." Fumiko explained.

"But, you looked like a boy, why?"

"Because I didn't like dressing in the girls' uniform, so I cut my hair, applied as a boy, and now people think I'm a dude." Fumiko smiled, "But you can't tell Kyouya or Tamaki or the guests! Please! I wanna see what it's like! I even broke those plates and cups on purpose! I got Hikaru and Kaoru to set them there so I could break them!" Fumiko whispered loudly.

"Don't worry, you secret's safe with me." Haruhi assured her, "Why'd you tell me though? Why didn't you choose Tamaki or Mori?"

"Because Tamaki probably couldn't keep the secret, Mori and Hunny already know, Kaoru and Hikaru know, and I really trust you. And, um, Haruhi, I know you're really a girl." Fumiko giggled quietly.

Haruhi smiled, "Alright then. Well, we should probably go back inside the club room." Haruhi said, getting up.

Fumiko looked up and stood, she turned and walked to the door, "Fumiko, you're still wearing your wig." Haruhi pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh, thanks Haruhi!" Fumiko smiled and tugged her hair and the wig came off. She put her wig back inside her bag.

"No problem."

Fumiko and Haruhi opened the doors and Tamaki ran to Haruhi.

"HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT DID JIRO DO TO YOU?" Tamaki asked, shaking her back and forth.

"Nothing, Senpai. Jiro just wanted to tell me that he-" Haruhi looked at Fumiko, Fumiko was making weird hand motions, "-he lost his notebook, and asked me to help him look for it!" Haruhi lied quickly. She looked over at Fumiko, who face palmed.

"Really Jiro?" Tamaki asked turning to Jiro.

"U-Um, yeah, Tamaki-senpai, see? We found it!" Fumiko said, swiftly taking her black notebook that looked identical to Kyouya's out of her bag.

"Great!" Tamaki said with a warm smile.

"That's not the notebook you use in class. Is that book your diary?" Hikaru said mischievously.

"N-No! It's not! D-Don't touch it!" Fumiko stuttered, pulling her notebook close to her chest.

"Give it to us." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Fumiko started to run, and the boys chased around the room.

"Leave her alone, boys." Kyouya said, "I see you're not very bright like Tamaki." Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"Jiro, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kyouya said.

"S-Sure…" She said with her head down. She followed Kyouya to a different part of the room, where no one could hear them.

"I know you're a girl, Jiro." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, alright, I guess my covers blown." She laughed, "Is that all?"

"Yes, but I need you to know we really shouldn't have any girls in the clu-" Kyouya started to say but was cut off by Fumiko.

"Please let me work off the money though, maybe even be a host after I repay you?" Fumiko asked really quick, little stars shining in her eyes, she was full of hope.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't have girls in the host club, the guests might realize-" Fumiko cut him off again.

"But Haruhi's a girl! And you let her be a host!" Fumiko said.

"But she's a commoner, and she has a debt to pay, after breaking that vase." Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses us once more.

"Well, I have to repay you too! So let me work!" Fumiko cried.

She raised her voice a little too much, and the other hosts looked towards them.

"HeHe…" She laughed nervously and waved, they went back to what they were doing.

"Look Kyouya-senpai, I want to work, I don't my parents to lose a little money. SO. LET. ME. WORK!" she said and stormed off towards a corner.

"Kaoru!" Fumiko said loudly.

Kaoru jumped and looked to find where Fumiko went. He walked up to her while she was sitting in her corner, "What is it Fumiko?"

"Why is Kyoya such a butt?" She whined.

Kaoru chuckled, "He's not a butt, he's just…not like us, he's quieter and different."

Fumiko rolled her eyes. 'At least Kyouya didn't know I'm Fumiko.' She smirked, 'Maybe he isn't as smart as I thought.' She giggled at her thought.

"Fumiko, you're giggling, why?"

"No reason. Now, I've heard you guys like to mess with Tamaki? Let's go!" Fumiko said, and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru looked at Fumiko, 'Fumiko's interesting. She's like Haruhi when it came to how she dresses. But she's odd, she was random at times, she was loud sometimes, she was smart, she was friendly, she understood how people felt most of the time, she was beautiful… she was amazing.' Kaoru shook his head. Did he just call Fumiko…AMAZING? Did he like her? He was amazed at how he could name some of the great traits about Fumiko. Why did he know so much about her? Why did he bother to remember those traits?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

I'm not going to post very much on weekends, only on week days sorry. i'm too busy on weekends, i'm always dragged to random places... and this weekend i go to my friends house.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

i found time to write a chapter! i'm going to my friend's house in 30 minutes so i made it just in time!

i really hope like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked out his window, thinking. What were his feelings for Fumiko, he's never thought that way about any girl.<p>

"Kaoru, is something wrong?" A voice came out.

Kaoru turned to see his brother by his side, "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Hikaru asked, putting his arm around his brother.

"What do I feel for Fumiko? Why do I feel something whenever I see her, whenever I talk to her?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe…You love her." Hikaru said and looked down at the ground. Kaoru's eyes widened, did he really love her? It was possible; since they found out she was the girl who could tell them apart, she's been on his mind a lot.

"That's possible…" Kaoru sighed and walked to his bed. He lied down, and thought.

He looked to his brother, if he loved Fumiko and they were together forever, what would happen to Hikaru? Would he be able to find the one person who could love him as much as he did?

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. Kaoru turned and grabbed his phone. He sat up and looked at who was the one calling. Fumiko. He flipped his phone open, "Sup."

"Kaoru! I was wondering if… um… you wanted to hang out with me and Mori and Hunny. You can bring Hikaru! Actually, please bring Hikaru." Fumiko said.

"Sure, I'm in. I'll go ask Hikaru if he'd like to go."

"Great!" Fumiko said. She was really cheerful today, wonder why.

Kaoru put his phone down in his lap, "Hey Hikaru, you wanna hang out with me, Fumiko, Mori and Hunny?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure…" Hikaru said, quietly.

When Kaoru picked his phone back up, he heard yelling, "Satoshi, Takashi! Where's my bag?"

Fumiko carries purses? Huh, didn't know she was that girly.

"Never mind! Found it!" Fumiko yelled again.

"Hey Fumiko, Me and Hikaru can go! When do we meet and where?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm, how 'bout in an hour and at…um… my house." Fumiko said.

"Alright."

Kaoru hung up and got dressed, "Hikaru, get ready, we leave in an hour."

"…ok." He said.

Kaoru walked up and hugged his brother, "What's wrong, Hikaru?"

"…Nothing." Hikaru said and pulled away from the hug.

At Fumiko's house, Fumiko was getting ready too.

She zipped her closet door open, "What should I wear?"

She found some shorts and a shirt that had her favorite singer on. She put on some fingerless hand gloves, some high tops. She put 2 clips in her hair.

She grabbed a cute backpack, the backpack was purple and black, it was plaid, it was a skull and had paint splatters.

She took the backpack and filled the bag with a sketchpad, book, pencils, a wallet and last but not least, the love letter she gave Kaoru years ago.

She stuffed her cell phone into her pocket and went to Mori's room.

"Mori, I was wondering…" Fumiko stopped when she was that he was sleeping again.

"Mori! Wake up!" Fumiko yelled.

The noise surprised Mori, and he fell off his bed.

Fumiko giggled. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Mm." He said, getting up.

"Kao and Hika will be here soon." Fumiko informed him, "So…GET READY!" Fumiko said and slammed the door.

Mori sighed, she wasn't usually like this.

The doorbell rang and she ran to open the door.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" Fumiko said, hugging both of them.

"Hey Fumiko." Kaoru said with a smile on his face.

"…Hey." Hikaru said.

Fumiko looked Hikaru suspiciously. "Hikaru are you alright? You're sounding like Takashi."

"I'm fine…"

"Well…Alright. Let's go inside." Fumiko said, she wasn't nearly as cheery as before.

"Kaoru… can I talk to you?" Fumiko asked, quietly.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Kaoru said.

"D-Did I do something wrong? Is Hikaru mad at me…? I can't enjoy our time together with someone upset." Fumiko said.

"H-Hikaru's not mad at you; he was like that before we got here." Kaoru said, trying to get her to feel better.

"Hm!" Fumiko said, "I'm going to go talk to Hikaru."

Fumiko made her way to Hikaru who was sitting in a corner.

"Hikaru, are you alright? Are you mad at me?"

"Fumiko, if you hadn't come back to Ouran and went to the club room, Kaoru would've never met you again. Then he wouldn't have fallen in love with you, and I wouldn't be losing my brother little by little." Hikaru said sadly.

"Hikaru, I didn't mean-" Hikaru cut Fumiko off.

"Yeah! You didn't mean to! You just did it! You want to know what I think? You should just leave us alone!"

Fumiko whimpered, and then ran to her room in tears. The door slammed and Mori and Kaoru looked at Hikaru. The doorbell rang and in popped Hunny.

Hunny saw Hikaru in the corner, he saw Kaoru glaring at his brother and Mori walking towards the bedrooms. "Did I miss anything?" Hunny asked.

No one answered his question so Hunny went to Mori. "Takashi, what happened?"

"Hikaru yelled at Fumiko and she started to cry, now she locked herself in her room" some one answered, but it wasn't Mori.

"Kao-chan! Why did Hika-chan yell at Fumi-chan?"

"I don't know."

"Fumi-chan! Please open the door!" Hunny begged.

The door opened and she stepped out, tears still dripping down the cheeks.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad I need $7000. I'll just pay them back with money, I won't work, and I'll quit the host club. If that's what will make Hikaru happy." She said quietly. She ran to go find her parents.

Before Fumiko could get away, Kaoru grabbed her wrist and he held her back, "Fumiko! Don't quit the host club! Sure, that _might_ Hikaru happy, but what will make _you_ happy?" Kaoru said.

Fumiko looked at him amazed; she dropped to her knees, "Hikaru hates me! He wants me to leave you and him alone! He thinks he's losing you! I don't want to come between you two." Fumiko said.

"Get up." Kaoru demanded.

Fumiko got up and tried to run again.

"Fumiko!" Kaoru yelled.

Fumiko looked at him; she never thought Kaoru would yell at her.

"I don't care what Hikaru said, I want you to stay!"

Fumiko nodded, "Alright…um… I guess I should tell Nekozawa I changed my mind…" Fumiko nervously laughed.

"WHAT?" Kaoru and Hunny yelled.

"Um… I sort told Nekozawa I was considering joining the Black Magic Club…"

"Fumiko!" Kaoru said.

"Hehe…" Fumiko laughed nervously again.

"Fumiko, I'm going to have a talk with my brother." Kaoru said, and then walked off.

"HIKARU!" Fumiko heard Kaoru yell.

"um… How 'bout we go to… the mall?" Fumiko said.

"Ok! But let's let them finish their talk." Hunny said, and pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru, Kaoru was yelling, and Hikaru wasn't paying attention.

"Alright." Fumiko said. She grabbed her sweatshirt and waited for them to finish. Her sweatshirt said 'Skye Sweetnam' on the front and 'Kiss Ya or Kiss ya' on the back.

The twins finished their talk and all of them went to the mall.

Kaoru and Hunny were walking around, and Kaoru spotted some flowers, "Hunny-senpai, do you think Fumiko would like those?" Kaoru asked, motioning to the flowers.

"No…Fumi-chan doesn't really like flowers." Hunny said.

"hmm…" Kaoru wanted to get Fumiko a gift, but didn't know what to get.

Fumiko made everyone have shopping buddies, Hikaru had Mori and Kaoru had Hunny. She told them to split up and meet back at the entrance when they were done. Fumiko went alone; she wanted time on her own.

Hikaru and Mori went to go get ice cream, and Hikaru told Mori about his troubles. Kaoru and Hunny were looking for gifts and items.

Fumiko, went to the bookstore again, she always went to a bookstore when she was troubled, she would read and draw and write until she felt better. After she bought the second Shugo Chara, the second Me and My Brothers, and the first Lucky Star book, she exited.

Next, she went to Claire's where she saw Kaoru and Hunny. She raised an eyebrow; she wondered what they were doing here. Kaoru saw her, and waved. Fumiko saw him wave and she waved back, then turned and ran from the store.

Fumiko didn't care that Kaoru says, she was trying to avoid the twins. Hikaru hated her, and Kaoru loved her. She felt like she was being torn apart. She hated this feeling! She didn't like Kaoru as a crush anymore. She didn't like him, she _loved_ him.

Fumiko stopped running and turned around, she saw two cute bears one had devil horns and one had a halo and matching t-shirts, one was orange and one was blue and they had a picture of devil horns and devil tales on them. Fumiko smirked and bought them.

She decided to give them to Hikaru and Kaoru. Blue shirt to Hikaru and the orange shirt to Kaoru and the halo bear to Kaoru and the devil bear to Hikaru.

She smiled and went to go find them.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

I'm so happy i found time to type this up and post it!

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

yay! I'm on my 6th chapter!

I'm glad someone is reviewing my story! it's really awesome!

okii dokkii!

Hope you like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! OR ITSUMO SOBA NI!_**

* * *

><p>Fumiko looked around the mall, not finding them. She sighed and sat down; she turned her head and came face to face with Kaoru.<p>

"GYAHH!" Fumiko screamed.

Kaoru cocked him head, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you, sheesh."

"Y-You just surprised me…" Fumiko replied, her heartbeat going back to normal.

"Fumi-chaan!" Hunny said, embracing her in a hug.

'Poop! I forgot to get something for Hunny and Mori!' Fumiko thought. She got up; she got Hunny off of her and she ran to the closest stuffed animal store. She bought a cute Coco plushie (Coco is from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!). Then, she found a cute baby chick plushie, she bought that for Mori.

She sprinted back and took out the plushie Hunny, "Here…This… is… for… you…" she said between breathes. The stuffed animal store may have been the closest, but it was on the other side of the mall.

"AW! Fumi-chan! It's so cute!" Hunny said.

Mori and Hikaru walked up.

"Takashi! Look what Fumi-chan bought for me!" Hunny said, holding the stuffed animal up for Mori to see.

"Mm."

Fumiko took out the baby chick plushie and handed it to Mori.

He smiled, "Thank you…"

Fumiko smiled. She turned to Hikaru and Kaoru, "I-I got these for you…" Fumiko said, shyly.

The looked at her as she opened the bag and took out bears and t-shirts. She handed the items to them and backed away.

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks Fumiko."

Hikaru just looked at the bear and shirt, probably decided if he should drop them or accept the gifts. He looked at her and he saw her shy smile and the sadness in her eyes. His facial expression softened. "Thanks Fumiko."

Fumiko smiled, "No problem Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"It's getting late, maybe we should go home…" Fumiko said.

They left the mall and they each went back to their houses.

The next day, Fumiko was called and asked to babysit; she decided to bring some friends.

Haruhi was too busy, Kyoya had no interest in going, and Mori was also busy.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Hunny, and Kaoru came along to help her babysit.

"WAAAHHHH!" the baby cried.

Tamaki was trying to comfort the tiny child and was failing. Hunny was trying to get the baby to be quiet by giving it stuffed animals. Hikaru and Kaoru were covering their ears.

"Tamaki, give me the baby…" Fumiko ordered. Tamaki gave the baby to Fumiko and see sat on the couch. The baby was still wailing, but Fumiko smiled and began to sing.

Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
>Donna toki mo<br>Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
>Kiiteru kara<p>

Umaku iezu ni kimi wo komarasete shimau no nara  
>Hitomi wo tojite sotto yudanete yo dakishimeru kara<p>

Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
>Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa<p>

Anata wo mamoru tame nara  
>Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai<br>Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
>Zutto soba ni iru yo<p>

Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to shitta toki wa  
>Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete todoketai kara<p>

Itsudatte kimi to hohaba awase  
>Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara<p>

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
>Itsu made mo kienai you ni<br>Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
>Zutto soba ni iru yo<p>

The baby was started to quiet down, the boys looked at her in amazement.

Fumiko continued to sing.

Anata wo mamoru tame nara  
>Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai<br>Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
>Zutto soba de oboendete<p>

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
>Itsu made mo kienai you ni<br>Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
>Zutto soba ni iru yo<p>

The baby had stopped crying and was drifting to sleep; Fumiko walked over to the crib and placed the baby down in the bed.

"Wow, Fumiko, you're really good with kids, huh?" Tamaki said.

"No, I'm not. I just know how to put them to sleep, feed them, are for them, you know the basics. I'm not very good with playing with them, that's why I brought you guys."

"Where'd you learn that song?" Hunny asked.

"Takashi used to sing it to me, he still does sometimes, eventually he taught me how to sing it myself." Fumiko laughed.

About an hour later, the child's parents came home and they all left the house and went home. It was about 4 o'clock when they left the house.

"AH! SOMEBODY HELP!" Fumiko heard a girl yell.

Fumiko ran to where the voice had come from.

"Fumiko! Stay with us!" She heard Tamaki yell, she ignored him and kept running.

She found herself in a dark alley, a young girl being robbed of her purse and being pushed around and hurt.

"Let her go!" Fumiko yelled.

"Psh. Like a little boy like you could stop us." One of the men came over and said, he smelled of alcohol.

"CREEPY DRUNK!" Fumiko yelled. She prepared herself to beat these creeps to a pulp, when one grabbed her and pushed her into a wall. She fell to the ground; the impact from when she hit the wall was hard.

She whimpered, "See? You can't beat us, you're a helpless boy. YOU'RE WEAK!" The man said.

She growled, "SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and began to fight. She delivered punches and kicks. They defended themselves by fighting back. She stood her ground and beat them.

The men all fell to the ground in pain. "NEVER CALL ME WEAK! OR A HELPLESS BOY! I KICKED YOU GUYS' BUTTS!" She yelled.

She looked to the girl who was being robbed and hurt, "Are you alright miss?" Fumiko asked. Fumiko picked up the teenaged girl's purse and handed it to her.

"I-I'm fine…T-Thank you so much for saving me…" She said.

"Would you like me to walk to where you were going?" Fumiko asked.

"S-Sure, I was on my way home…"She said.

"Alright, then let's go." Fumiko smiled.

They walked out of the alley, only to see the Host boys running towards them.

"Fumiko! Are you hurt!" Kaoru asked.

"Fumiko?" The girl said, "Your name is Fumiko?"

"Well, that's my real name but since I'm a boy please call me Jiro." Fumiko lied, she was trying to hide her real gender.

"Well… my name is Kichi." She said shyly.

"Oh! That means fortunate/lucky! How funny, what just happened to you isn't very lucky." Hikaru laughed lightly.

Fumiko elbowed Hikaru, "Shush." She whispered.

They walked Kichi home and they got to know her a bit. Too bad they never got her number.

"Fumiko, you shouldn't have ran off like that, you could've been hurt, you're not a boy. You're not as strong as a boy!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-senpai, saved Kichi by kicking about 4 guys' butts! I also called the cops so they're probably being taken to jail right now…" Fumiko said.

"That's because you take karate and judo! What if you didn't? You need to get people to help you!" Tamaki continued.

"Tamaki! Just drop it! I beat them and I can break your arm right now! Do want me to?" Fumiko yelled.

Tamaki looked at her in shock, she just threatened him, his other beautiful daughter threatened to break his arm…

Fumiko looked at him, anger in her eyes. She turned and walked away. Tamaki grabbed her shoulder, "Fumiko, wait."

Fumiko grabbed his hand and looked at him. Her expression was caring, then she flipped him over. "What?" Fumiko asked. Her expression hardened into a mad and ticked off look.

That flipped attracted attention, and almost everyone was staring at them.

"F-Fumiko!" Tamaki said in shock.

"Yeah?" Fumiko asked, "Tamaki-senpai, why are you on the ground?" Fumiko asked, it was like she didn't even know what was going on.

"Why'd you do that?" Tamaki asked, crying.

"Do what?" Fumiko asked, stupidly.

"FLIP ME OVER!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm sorry Boss, but I was mad." Fumiko shrugged.

Tamaki looked at Fumiko and she helped him up.

They began to walk again.

Later, Kaoru and Hikaru went home.

While Hikaru was showering, Kaoru took out a book; it was black just like Kyouya's. Although this book said 'FUMIKO' on the front.

He opened it and flipped through the pages, until he found some writing that was written the day after she left Ouran.

Kaoru was reading Fumiko's diary, he was found it on the ground two days ago.

He couldn't believe he was going to read her Diary, it seemed so wrong, but he wanted to know what she thought, how she felt, what she thought of him.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

i wrote chapter 7 a day early because i was too excited to write this chapter to wait!

hope you like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>Kaoru closed his eyes and decided not to read the notebook. He placed the book under his pillow and went to sleep, not waiting for Hikaru to get out of the shower.<p>

The next morning, Kaoru woke and found his brother was taking a shower.

Kaoru lifted the pillow and picked up the diary, he opened it and began to read.

Kaoru read most of the pages about the Zuka club, then he found the last one about Lobelia,

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm finally leaving Lobelia Academy! I'm going back to Ouran! I'm so happy! I hated Lobelia and being in the Zuka Club! No one ever noticed me. Maybe at Ouran, I'll see Kaoru again… I hope so. Tomorrow I go back to Ouran, hopefully I see Kaoru! Nighty night!_

Kaoru chuckled, flipped to the next few pages. There, he found the date for the day Hikaru yelled at her.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hikaru yelled at me! He said Kaoru loves me… Kaoru… Loves me? I can't believe it. It would've been a dream come true, but… why don't I feel it… I'm not sure if I love him…_

_I need to think about if I should accept._

Kaoru looked at the page, he was hurt, Fumiko didn't like him back…

_Dear Diary,_

_I really like Kaoru, but I don't want him to know, what if he rejects me again. I know he loves me, but I'm still scared. If he wants me, he has to prove it! He has to earn it…_

Kaoru stared at the page; he had to prove he loved her? Alright, then he decided to prove it! He would! And he would make her fall for him.

The water in the bathroom stopped and Kaoru shut the book and put it under his pillow, Hikaru stepped out of the bathroom, "oh, Kaoru, you're up. Great!" Hikaru said and smiled at his brother.

There was a knock on the door, "Masters, there is someone here to see you." one of the twins maids said.

"Alright. Let him in." Hikaru said, even though he was still only in his towel, and Kaoru was only wearing his night clothes.

The door opened and Fumiko walked in.

She looked at the twins and blushed, "H-Hikaru, please clothe yourself…"

She couldn't help but stare at them though.

"F-Fumiko!" They said. They looked at how they were dressed and Hikaru realized he was practically naked, and Kaoru realized he needed to put on a shirt.

They hurried to find clothes. Most of the clothes were in the wash, so they were forced to wear clothes that they hadn't worn since they were in Junior high.

Fumiko giggled, "You guys are funny."

They stopped throwing things out of their dresser and looked at her.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"Nothing. Please clothe yourself." Fumiko said, even though she kind of wanted them to stay the way they were dressed.

She pushed them aside and looked inside the dresser. "Do any of these clothes fit?"

"I don't think so; we haven't worn them since middle school." Hikaru said.

Fumiko face palmed and sat down on Kaoru's bed. She picked up her phone, "I'll call Satoshi, he might have some clothes you can borrow."

"Alright." The twins said.

After Fumiko called her brother, all they had to do is wait. Satoshi would probably take about 30 minutes. Considering he had to get dressed and find some clothes then take a 20 minute walk here.

Fumiko looked across the room, her eyes stopped on Hikaru and she blushed hard.

"What? You've never seen a guy in a towel before?" Hikaru said, raising and eyebrow.

"U-Uh…" Fumiko said and pointed to his lower body.

"What?"

"Um…Hikaru, I think she's referring to your towel falling down." Kaoru laughed.

"PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR!" Fumiko yelled.

"Right…" Hikaru said, picking up his towel and going to the bathroom.

"Masters, a boy just dropped off some clothes for you." The maid said.

The door opened and clothes were delivered to the twins. The maid left.

"THANK GOODNESS!" Fumiko yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled.

They got dressed and walked over to Fumiko.

"Gosh, I thought you'd never get dressed!" Fumiko said. She picked up Kaoru's pillow and put it over her eyes. Kaoru gulped. She threw the pillow at Kaoru. She looked over and saw her diary.

"Kaoru… Why do you have my diary?" She asked.

"I found it on the ground a two days ago and never got the chance to give it back to you…" Kaoru tried to explain. He braced himself for her to hurt him.

"Ok." She said and picked up her notebook and slipped it into her backpack.

"You're not mad?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, it's not like you read it." Fumiko said, "Or did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't." He lied.

"Ok…" She said with a smile.

"Why'd you come here anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"I need a place to stay this week. My dad's going out of town, my mom's going with him, and my parents used that time to give my maids and staff a break, so the house is off limits."

"Why don't you go to Hunny's house?" Kaoru asked.

"Last time I went I got in a fight with Yasuchika and I didn't leave my room for two days. I kind of want to avoid that this time…" Fumiko said.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru suggested.

"I already asked, Mei is staying there again. So her house is packed." Fumiko said.

"Tamaki?"

"As if!" Fumiko laughed.

"Renge?"

"No…I'm afraid if I make her mad, she'll hurt me in my sleep."

"Kyoya?"

"No." Fumiko said.

"Ok then…" Hikaru said, and then sighed.

"So? Can I stay here?" Fumiko asked.

"I guess, I'll go tell my parents, be back in a few." Hikaru said.

"Alright." Fumiko and Kaoru said.

A few moments later, Hikaru came back, "Ok, you can stay, you're going to be sleeping in this room with us, our cousins are staying in the guest rooms." Hikaru said.

"K. I'll go get my stuff from my house." Fumiko said and exited the room.

At her house, Fumiko packed her school uniform, a few dresses, some t-shirts and… pants!

She packed them all in a bag and grabbed some mangas and DVDs and notebooks, sketchpads, her iPod, her laptop and her school bag.

She finished and ran out of her. She opened Mori's door and jumped on him, "Hi Taka!" She said.

"…Did you find a place to stay…?" he asked.

"Yep! I'm staying at the twins' house!" she said.

"…Ok…have fun…" He said.

"OK! Have fun at Mitsukuni's house!" she said and hopped off his back. She gave him one last hug, "Love you." she said then exited his room.

She walked over to Satoshi's room, she smiled and poked his cheek. "Hi Sato-chan!" She said.

"Hi Fumiko. Did you find a place to stay?" he asked.

"Yep the Hitachiin twins' house!" she said.

"Alright, have fun there! But not too much fun!" he joked.

"Ew, you're sick." She giggled. "Have fun at Yasuchika's house! But not too much fun." She said making fun of him.

"Shut up." he said playfully.

"Anyways, I should be going, I mean we do need to be out of this house in an hour." She said and hugged him one last time, "Love you." She said then walked out and to Hikaru and Kaoru's house.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

I'm not sure weather or not if this really rated K+ do you think this is rated K+ or T? because i'm not sure...

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Hey! Chapter 8!

Hope you like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>I walked into the twins' room. Smiling, I placed my bag on the one bed they had.<p>

"So, is your staff going to move a bed in here for me to sleep on?" Fumiko asked.

"No, we don't have any extra beds. You're just going to have to sleep in the bed with us." Hikaru said, eyeing the bed.

Fumiko looked at the bed then the twins. "Alright"

The twins left their room and went to the kitchen.

Fumiko opened her bag and found the video game Renge had given her. Uki Doki Memorial the video game.

She sighed and picked it up; she walked out of the room and went to go find something like an x-box 360 or something.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin. Do you have an x-box 360 or something?" Fumiko asked him when she found him in the hall.

"Why yes! Here follow me and I'll set it up." He said, walking to their HUGE recreational room. He set up the x-box 360 and Fumiko handed him the game.

"Uki Doki Memorial? What's that?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know…" She said.

He laughed, "Then why do have this game?"

"My friend shoved it in my hands and told me to play it." She said.

"Ah, well the game is ready to play, have fun." He said and got up, walking to leave the room.

"Thank you Sir!" Fumiko said and turned to play.

Fumiko spent an hour playing the game. The twins walked into the room hoping to play ping pong.

"Fumiko, what are you playing?" Hikaru asked.

"Uki Doki Memorial." She replied.

"Renge's game?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, now shush, I'm on a date with Miyabi." She said.

They laughed, "Fumiko you're really odd!" they said.

"Shuddup!" she said.

After about 30 minutes, Fumiko stopped playing the video game, and brought her laptop to the room.

While the twins were playing more ping pong, Fumiko slipped out of the house and went to the park. Before leaving, she grabbed a CD player.

She popped a CD into the player and began to dance. It was mix tape so the songs varied from slow songs to hip hop. Her eye closed as she danced, she was feeling the beat and enjoying herself. A few kids watched her, and some teenagers were looking at her from a far. She had a graceful smile on her face.

Back at the Hitachiin Mansion, Hikaru and Kaoru had stopped playing ping pong.

They were sitting on the couch, when they suddenly realized, Fumiko wasn't there with them.

"Hey Hikaru, do you know where Fumiko is?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm? Fumiko? I don't know. How long do you think she's been gone?" Kaoru's brother said.

"I don't know maybe half an hour?" Kaoru guessed.

They shrugged and got up and started looking for Fumiko. They looked in their room, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the bathroom, every room in the house. She wasn't there. Kaoru tried calling her cell phone, but when he did the ringing came from their room. She had left her cell phone. When they went back to their room, they noticed their CD player was gone.

"She must've taken off with our CD player, wonder where she went." Hikaru said.

"Hm… The Park." Kaoru said.

"Huh?"

"She might be at the park; she always goes there when she's bored or something like that." Kaoru said.

"How do you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"I was at the park when I saw her there talking with some people." He said, "I went over and talked to her, and she said she goes there every other day."

"Alright then, let's head over to the park!" Hikaru said and charged out the door.

When they got to the park, they saw Fumiko, dancing. And they saw kids watching her.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was being watched.

"Hi kids, were you watching me?" She asked, they all nodded. "How 'bout I show you some dance moves?" She said with a happy smile.

They looked at her then stood. The twins watched as she showed them some moves, some were ballet, some were jazz. After a little while, Fumiko realized she had to go or else the twins would start worrying.

She picked up the CD player and began to walk back.

"Hello little girl." A strange man said.

"W-What do you want?" She asked, pretending to be afraid. It was getting dark out so no one was there, only her and the twins, but the twins were hiding.

The man walked up to her and grabbed her. He pushed her down.

"UGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fumiko yelled.

"HEY! Let her go!" Kaoru stood up from behind the bush.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, trying to stop Kaoru.

Kaoru ran and tackled the man. The man punched him in the face and continued to injure Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. The man looked to him and Hikaru stopped running. Scared, he stood there, frozen.

"G-GET AWAY!" Fumiko said, scared for real. She grabbed a nearby metal bar and swung. The bar nailed the man right in the head and knocked him unconscious, "Kaoru!" She cried, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" He managed to say.

"Why did you do that?" Fumiko asked, "No offense but that was really stupid, but it was brave."

"I-I didn't want someone I care about and love deeply to get hurt." Kaoru said.

RING RING!

"Hm? Oh Fumiko your phone is ringing." Hikaru said taking Fumiko's phone out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Daddy!" Fumiko said, "Hm? Ok. I'll tell them. Bye Daddy! Love you!" She said then hung up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, my parents will be America for a month, maybe two." Fumiko said, her head down.

"Alright, when we get home, we'll tell my parents." Hikaru said.

Fumiko helped Kaoru up, "Are you okay to walk?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What do we do with that _thing_?" Hikaru asked.

Fumiko looked at the man who was on the ground, he looked dead, but he wasn't.

"Hm… By the time he wakes up he might be sober." Fumiko said, "Leave him here. The cops might find him…"

They walked home, supporting Kaoru as he walked.

It was 9:00 by the time they got home, "I guess we should get ready for bed…" Hikaru said looking at the clock.

"Hm… I'm going to take a shower." Fumiko said and went to the bathroom. The water started to run.

"Hikaru, please don't push me and Fumiko out of the bed tonight." Kaoru said.

"I'll try."

After about 10 minutes, the water stopped, Fumiko walked out of the bathroom in a towel, she grabbed her bag and walked bag to the bathroom.

After a minute she came out again and Hikaru went to go shower.

"Kaoru, are you alright? Do your bruises hurt still?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kaoru said.

After 20 minutes, both Hikaru and Kaoru were done showering and Hikaru was listening to music, and Kaoru was playing on his computer.

Fumiko was lying on the ground, writing in her diary. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Kaoru clicking on something on his computer.

_Saw you walk into the room, thought I'd try to talk to you, baby am I ever glad, you wanted me too, it's been two years to the day, half the time I've been away. I know I'm not there enough, but that's gonna change!_

His laptop played loudly. "Oops!" Kaoru said and hurried to stop the song.

"No… I love this song." Fumiko said, putting her hands on his.

"You do? Wait… You know who Faber Drive is?"

"Yeah, I love Faber Drive." Fumiko said.

"Me too."

"Whenever I hear it, I think of…never mind." Fumiko said, but decided to stop.

"Of what?"

"No one, it's nothing." Fumiko said and walked back to her stop on the ground.

"It's 10:00 we should go to bed." Hikaru said placing his headphones on the table next to him.

Kaoru and Fumiko nodded and crawled into bed.

After a few minutes the twins were happily asleep. Fumiko was still up, she was looking at the ceiling, thinking. She turned her head and saw Hikaru and Kaoru sound asleep, they looked so peaceful. She smiled to herself. Slowly, she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Deep in the night, Hikaru tumbled, tossed and turned. Eventually, he ended up pushing Kaoru and Fumiko out of bed.

Fumiko sighed but didn't wake up.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! CHAPTER 9!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kaoru opened his eyes and found his brother staring at them. Kaoru realized he and Fumiko were on the floor. "Hikaru, I told you not to push us off the bed!" Kaoru whispered, trying not to wake Fumiko up.<p>

"Aww, you two love birds." Hikaru joked.

"Shut up, what are you talking about."

Hikaru pointed to Fumiko. Kaoru looked over at her, she was still sleeping. He smiled, then he realized her arms were wrapped around his neck. She was cuddling him! He blushed. "Hikaru don't say a word." Kaoru said.

"mm…" Fumiko's eyes opened. "Why am I on the ground?" She asked.

"Hikaru pushed us down." Kaoru answered.

"That makes sense." She said. She still hadn't let go of Kaoru. She realized the position her and Kaoru were in. "Gyah! I'm so sorry!" she said and took her arms away and stood. Kaoru chuckled.

"It's alright."

"Hey…What time is it?" Fumiko asked, looking out the window.

"11:00, why?" Hikaru said.

"GYAH! I'M LATE!" she said and ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower then ran out the door.

"…Late for what…?" the twins asked. Fumiko didn't even hear them, she was already gone.

Fumiko ran to the park and found Mamoru sitting on a park bench.

"Mamoru! I'm so sorry I'm late! I woke up at 11:00!" Fumiko apologized, she was panting.

"It's no problem Fumiko." He said.

She nodded and something hit her in the face. She looked around and remembered she was wearing her wig.

Mamoru grabbed Fumiko's hand he led her to the restaurant. They sat and ate, they laughed, and had a wonderful time, they went back to the park and Fumiko saw Kaoru and Hikaru and Hunny and Mori there.

Her eyes widened and she tried to hide behind Mamoru.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and then looked at the direction she was looking, "Are those friends of yours?"

She nodded.

"Great! Let's go talk to them!" He said. He began to walk towards them, but Fumiko grabbed him arm and shook her head, "No, please…" Fumiko said.

He looked at her, "Alright…"

Kaoru looked over at the direction they were at, "Hey guys, its Fumiko."

Then looked where he was looking, "Who's that guy?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru realized she was with some boy he didn't know, "I don't know but I'm determined to find out."

"Kao-chan, I think Fumi-chan is on a date…" Hunny said.

"W-What?" He said, he was hurt by the fact that she was on a date with someone that wasn't him.

"Kaoru, its ok." Hikaru said.

Kaoru turned away, Fumiko saw him and looked down at her feet, "Mamoru, Let's go."

Mamoru looked her and realized she was upset, "What's wrong my princess?" he asked. He took his finger and used it to lift her head; he leaned into to kiss her.

Kaoru looked over and saw the scene, he couldn't take it! He was supposed to be the calm, thoughtful, nice twin; but he's never cared about someone this way, the way he cared for Hikaru was different from what he felt for Fumiko.

He loved both, but in different ways. He ran to Fumiko and the guy he didn't know, hoping to stop the kiss. Kaoru grabbed the guy's arm. Mamoru looked at him, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can, you can help by keeping your lips away from Fumiko." Kaoru said.

"K-Kaoru…" Fumiko said, he shot him a look that meant leave.

Kaoru looked at her took the hint; he let go and walked away.

"Mamoru, I'm sorry, but I'm ending this date now, goodbye." Fumiko said.

She walked away and went into the mall. She walked into the bookstore; like always, she grabbed two books and paid. She stayed there and read for an hour. She looked at her watch and decided to go back to the house.

When she got there, she found Kaoru on the bed, lying there motionless, he looked dead and it looked like he was barely breathing. She noticed something she hoped she'd never see, a knife. She watched as Kaoru grabbed the knife and held it up.

Fumiko's eyes widened, "KAORU!" she cried and ran up to him, "DON'T! PLEASE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I LOSE YOU AND I KNEW IT WAS MY FAULT!" she cried, she leaned in and hugged him.

Kaoru looked at her and put the knife down. He hugged her.

She let go and looked him dead in the eyes, "Kaoru…WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND DRAMATIC? ME GOING OUT WITH MAMORU COULDN'T HAVE HURT THAT MUCH!" Fumiko yelled.

"You really don't know, do you…? I've lost Hikaru to a girl he met on our way home, I'm losing you, Haruhi hasn't been talking to me since she began going out with Boss, Hunny and Mori are the only ones I can go to now." Kaoru said.

Fumiko laughed, "Kaoru, I'll never lose me or Hikaru. Here, what did the girl look like?"

"She was blonde, brown eyes, tall, skinny, and smiley."

"Ah, I knew she would confess today! That was my friend from Lobelia, her name is Mai."

"Oh…How does she know Hikaru?"

"I introduced them a few weeks ago."

"Promise I won't lose you?" Kaoru asked.

Fumiko kissed him, "Yeah, I promise." Fumiko said, and then got up.

"Y-You kissed me, does that mean you like me back?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Fumiko said then laughed.

Later that day, Hikaru came home and told Fumiko he rejected her friend. Fumiko replied to that by chasing him around.

They had dinner and got ready for bed.

They crawled into bed and slept.

Hikaru was able to keep from pushing them out of bed, and they slept sounding like little babies.

The next morning, Fumiko, Kaoru and Hikaru woke up, and Fumiko found herself hugging Kaoru again.

"Why do we keep waking up like this?" Kaoru asked.

Fumiko shrugged and let go. She walked into the bathroom and got ready for school.

When we walked out; she was wearing her regular black pants, white shirt and pale lavender blazer. She was fixing her tie when she ran into a wall, "oops." She said then continued to mess with her tie.

The twins got ready for school and they left after breakfast.

Soon, they had to go to the club room and work as hosts.

Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their brotherly love act, while some told Tamaki that Fumiko was staying at their house.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Is it true tha-!" Tamaki said, but since he was running he tripped on a banana peel. Tamaki pushed Hikaru and Hikaru accidently kissed Kaoru.

They broke apart and heard their clients screaming and some even fainted.

"Boss! You made me kiss Kaoru!" Hikaru said, threatening to punch Tamaki.

"I'll be right back Ladies." Fumiko said then got up.

"Hikaru, calm down." Fumiko sad, patting his back.

"But I kissed Kaoru and now you'll think me and Kaoru are really in love." Hikaru sighed.

"Trust me, just because you two kissed doesn't matter to me." Fumiko said.

"Back to work everybody." Kyouya said.

They all went back to their clients.

"Fumiko, since you're still sort of a new host, we want to get to know you!"

"Um, ok, what do you want to know?" Fumiko asked.

"Favorite color!"

"Favorite food!"

"About your family!"

"What you want to be when you grow up!"

"Your best friend in the host club!"

"Your hobbies!"

"Favorite book!"

They listed.

"A-Alright…Well…" Fumiko had to take a minute to think.

"My favorite color is purple and orange and blue and orange. I really like sushi. About my family…well, Mori is my brother, and Hunny is my cousin, I have another brother named Satoshi. When I grow up, I want to be a manga artist/writer, but if that ends up failing I'll be a…hmm, I'm not sure what I'll be if I fail at manga. My best friends in the club are the twins, and Haruhi, that is if you mean no family, because Hunny and Mori are my best friends too, me and Tamaki and Kyouya aren't very close, Renge and I are pretty close too… my hobbies are drawing, writing, reading, singing, dancing, anything musical, learning a new language and having fun, I kind of like pranks too. I don't know what my favorite book is… I read so many books." Fumiko answered.

"Ok!" They said.

Fumiko looked over at the girl who was barely talking, "My My Princess, that hairstyle of yours is quite beautiful."

The girl smiled and blushed, "Thank you…" She said shyly.

"No need to be shy here, we're all friends." Fumiko said, taking hold of the girl's hand.

Tamaki watched as Fumiko hosted, "She's a natural." Tamaki whispered.

"Tamaki, is something the matter?" His guests asked.

"No, No my princess, I was just making sure Fumiko was alright." He said and began hosting them.

After the club thing was over, they all gathered for a last minute club meeting.

"What's up Tamaki?" Fumiko asked.

"I have a brilliant idea! For the next few days we will hold small concerts! Fumiko and the rest of us can sing, except for Haruhi, no offense."

"Sounds great! Can I dance too!" Fumiko asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Tamaki said.

"YES!" Fumiko said and hugged the closest person, which in this case happened to be Hikaru. She let go and continued to listen to Tamaki's idea.

"Okay, now if you would, please under your name write 3 songs you will be singing." Tamaki said holding up a clipboard.

"Can we do duets and stuff?" The twins asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>You don't have to read this it's just a list of the songs they're doing:<p>

Each person wrote down their songs (Kaoru and Fumiko were allowed to do 4):

Tamaki: 

Guilty Beauty Love

Kanau Nara

Just The Way You Are

Mori

Always with you

Kryptonite

The Opening for Kimi Ni Todoke

Hunny

Doki Doki Waku Waku

Baby

Eenie Meenie

Hikaru

Bokura no Love Style

Love like Woe

Lyrical Lies

Kaoru

Bokura no Love Style

When I'm with you

Fall For You

She's a lady

Fumiko

When I'm with you (It's not originally a duet)

Wo Ai Ni

Little Wing

Cinderella

Kyouya

Tsumentai Yoru

Cry (teehee that song is by a girl)

Losing Grip

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R! ^.~***


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! CHAPTER 10~!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! OR NO OTHER BY SUPER JUNIOR!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Hikaru, Kaoru, and Fumiko were sleeping, Kaoru dreaming of love and Fumiko, Hikaru dreaming of losing his brother to Fumiko, and Fumiko was having a nightmare.<p>

**Inside Fumiko's dream:**

Fumiko was walking inside the school. Then, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru walking away. She tried to scream for them to come back but they didn't hear her. Soon, they were out of sight.

She lost them. Then, school suddenly turned into a grave yard.

She looked around, and saw a gravestone with a name on it, Kaoru's name.

Her eyes widened and as she looked at the stone with Kaoru's name, a vision of a car accident appeared. Two wrecked cars, an ambulance, and people taking Kaoru away.

She appeared at a hospital, Kaoru lying in bed. _Beep beep beeeeep. _A flat line whereKaoru's heartbeat should show.

Suddenly, everything changed again; she was alone in the dark.

_Fumiko, you could lose him any moment, _a voice came out.

. She turned and saw Mori and Hunny running to her, when they got to her, she tried to hug them but her arms went right through them. She gasped they were ghosts, they were dead.

She heard Satoshi's laugh and she felt a small bit of hope, but it turned to an evil laugh. She saw Satoshi and Yasuchika fighting on the streets and losing. She saw policemen take them away.

She saw her parents covered in blood, lost to death forever. She looked around, trying to find someone who was still with her. She saw Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya and Renge, all of which were leaving her, to be alone forever.

She cried out loud.

She felt blood on her finger and fell to sleep. Right when night appeared, she woke and found herself alone in the dark, a vampire looking at her hungrily. She screamed.

Once again, the scene changed. She was in class, and she and Kaoru were talking, she was about to confess her feelings to Kaoru when a girl came up and kissed Kaoru. She ran away and sat down.

**Fumiko's dream ends**

She woke, sweating, crying, screaming.

She looked to the twins who had woken up as well due to her scream.

"Fumiko! What's wrong!" Kaoru asked, fearing she was hurt.

"K-Kaoru, Hikaru!" She said and hugged them tightly.

She released them and grabbed her phone, and called Hunny and Mori, Hunny picked up because he was having his special cake night.

"Hello?" Hunny asked.

"MITSUKUNI? IS THAT YOU? PLEASE MAY IT BE YOU! YOU'RE NOT DEAD ARE YOU? IT'S ME FUMIKO!" Fumiko urgently yelled into the phone.

"Oh! Hi Fumi-chan! Yeah, it's me, I'm not dead…" Hunny said.

"AWESOME! NOW, IS TAKASHI STILL ALIVE?" Fumiko yelled again.

"Um, yeah, I think. Why? What happened?" Hunny said.

"YOU THINK? GO FIND OUT! AND FIND OUT IF SATOSHI AND YASUCHIKA ARE ALIVE!" Fumiko yelled again, fearing that her dream was true.

"Um, ok…"Hunny said and went to see if they were alive.

"Yeah they're alive." Hunny said when he was in Mori's room.

"GREAT!" Fumiko said.

Mori woke up, and looked at Hunny as he stood up.

"Mitsukuni what's wrong?" Mori asked.

"Fumiko is acting funny…" Hunny said.

"Fumiko what's wrong, are you okay, did the twins hurt my adorable little sister?" Mori asked.

"Uh-oh, someone's tired." Fumiko said, "I'm fine by the way."

"Mitsukuni how was she acting funny?"

"She was asking if we were dead." Hunny answered.

"Oh, Fumiko, you had that dream again?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, I've been having it a lot since I met the twins again." Fumiko sighed.

"You had it again?" Hunny asked Fumiko into the phone.

"Yeah…I don't know how to stop it…" Fumiko said then sighed.

"That dream is of all your fears, to lose everyone you care about. And Kaoru is in your dream a lot, right?" Hunny said.

"Yeah." Fumiko said, "But this time, the dream didn't end at the vampire scene. It ended when I found out that I was choosing to confess too late and I lost Kaoru." Fumiko said. She was sitting at the desk so the twins wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"Fumiko, I think you're not only afraid to lose your friends and family, I think you love Kaoru, and don't want to lose him to any other girl." Hunny said.

"Maybe…" Fumiko said, she looked at the twins who were watching her, "Um, Mitsukuni, I think I should go, I think I'm keeping the twins awake… Good night."

"Okay. Good night, here's Takashi." Hunny handed the phone to Mori.

"You have to go?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, good night, love you." Fumiko said then hung up.

She walked back to the bed and fell onto it.

"Fumiko, what happened, why did you ask them if they were alive?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru, on the days I go to the park, the night before, I have a nightmare. It's always the same one." Fumiko said.

"What's the night mare?" Hikaru asked.

Fumiko sighed, "Kaoru and Hikaru, you two leave me and I scream but you don't hear me or turn back. Then, Kaoru dies in a car accident. Then, someone's voice said I could lose you guys at any moments. Hunny and Mori are also dead, they were ghosts. I hear Satoshi's happy laugh but it turns evil and I find them fighting in the streets and they lose. I think they end up in jail after that… I find my parents dead and covered in blood, dead. Then, I find myself inside the plot in for Sleeping Beauty: Vampire Slayer, and I'm alone at night, with a vampire. But, I scream instead of slaying it. Then…" Fumiko stopped, she didn't really want to tell Kaoru about her confessing.

"Then, what?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I confessed my feelings to you, but you were taken and I was too late." Fumiko said.

She began to cry, not because of the Kaoru being taken part, it was the whole nightmare that scared her.

"Fumiko, don't cry, it's alright, you won't lose us that easily." Kaoru said, holding her.

Fumiko stayed silent. She had Kaoru let go of her and she lied down. She tried to sleep but couldn't, Kaoru was also still awake.

"Fumiko… Are you still awake?" Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru, what if my dream turns to reality?" Fumiko asked.

Kaoru hugged her, "It won't." he said.

She closed her eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Fumiko fell asleep in Kaoru's arms.

She had a dream but a nice one, one full of love.

The next morning, she woke still in Kaoru's arms, her head resting on his chest.

Kaoru looked at Fumiko and smiled, "Morning."

"Hm? Oh, good morning Kaoru." She said and got up.

"You sleep okay after you woke and told us about your dream?" Hikaru said.

Fumiko over to Kaoru and smiled, "I slept just fine. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks."

Fumiko Kaoru got ready for the day and they left for school.

During the hosting, Fumiko ended up on stage, she looked over at everyone.

"Hello everyone, we will be doing songs for your entertainment! So please enjoy this song the hosts and I will be doing!" Fumiko said.

They all stood on stage, the music started to play and they began to dance. Fumiko taught them the dance. Then, they began to sing.

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<p>

[Ryeowook] Neoui ttatteuthan geu soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae  
>Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae<br>[Donghae] Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
>Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae<p>

Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha<p>

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<br>Naui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae  
>Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mamui geureut keojyeogalttae<br>Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
>Eonjena gamsahae naega mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah<p>

Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha<br>Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<p>

Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo  
>TV show-e na oneun girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo (naega michyeo michyeo baby)<br>Saranghandan neoui mare sesangeuk da gajin nan You & I, look so fine neo gateun saram isseulkka  
>Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo<p>

Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago itjanha nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
>Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul<br>Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
>Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom<br>Neo gateun saram tto eobseo

The song ended and everyone started to clap.

"That was only one we are going to do today, I am afraid." Fumiko said, "We hope you enjoyed it."

The hosts seated and began hosting.

With Fumiko, her guests were saying how much they enjoyed the song.

After the host thing, Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Fumiko danced in the park.

They left the park 30 minutes later and Fumiko decided she wouldn't go to the park a lot anymore.

"Fumiko, you've been living with us for a few days, and we don't know very much about you." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I guess we don't." Kaoru said.

Fumiko stood from the bed and smiled, "Then let's play a game. A game question game, to learn about each other, then, we say anything else about us." Fumiko said.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! CHAPTER 11!

My friend is coming over for the weekend so i'm probably not going to post anything. I might on Sunday, because that's when she's leaving...

this is my longest chapter, just letting you know.

Hope you like it!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>"Sounds fun! Let's play!" the twins said.<p>

"Ok, Kaoru, you ask first." Hikaru said.

"Ok. Fumiko, favorite band?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm…do you mean American, Korean?" She asked, they looked at her, "Because for American, it's…hm… I'm not sure, but for Korean, it's Super Junior and 4minute!"

"Hm, ok." The said.

"Hikaru, you asked next," Kaoru said.

"Hm…Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus?" Hikaru asked.

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" Fumiko said.

"Fumiko, who is your love?"

"I-I don't know…"Fumiko said, "Kaoru, who is your love?"

"You."

"Fumiko, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue or Purple and Orange"

Eventually, the twins asked the questions only, Fumiko only asking a few times.

"Favorite food, Fumiko?" Hikaru asked.

"Japanese, Italian, Philippine, noodles, crab, and cake, and sushi." Fumiko answered.

"Fumiko, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kaoru asked.

"I want to be a manga artist/writer."

They kept asking until dinner, after dinner, Kaoru asked one last question.

"Fumiko, could you love me back?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru… I still haven't completely gotten over that time you rejected me…"

"I didn't trust anyone then!"

"Kaoru, let me think about." Fumiko said and lied down in bed.

The twins went to bed too, Fumiko, pretending to be asleep, hugged Kaoru, like she did every night. "Kaoru, I love you." She whispered softly.

What Fumiko didn't know was that Kaoru was awake, his eyes were closed but he was silent. When Kaoru heard that, he opened his eyes and saw Fumio cuddling him, he smiled.

"I love you Fumiko." Kaoru whispered so quiet she probably didn't hear it.

The next morning, Kaoru woke and found Fumiko's face about a centimeter away. She was looking at him.

"F-Fumiko?" Kaoru asked, still sort of asleep.

She giggled, "Good Morning my dear friend!"

"Fumiko, what's gotten into you?" Hikaru asked.

"Hm, nothing." Fumiko said and danced around the room, hugging a bear that Kaoru owned.

They looked at her suspiciously, "Kaoru, what did you do to her last night?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Let's go to the mall today!" Fumiko said and ran to the shower and got ready.

"Fumiko, why are you so happy? You're acting like Hunny-senpai." Kaoru said, rubbing his eye.

"I'm happy, because I had a good night's sleep!"

"Ok…"

At the mall, Fumiko ran to a store full of stuffed animals.

"Fumiko, let's not go in here, please." Hikaru said.

"Oh, Hikaru be nice, let's let her shop." Kaoru said. He saw a cute bear that he simply thought Fumiko would love. He ran to it and bought it.

"Kaoru, what was that about?" Hikaru asked.

"I bought a bear for Fumiko." Kaoru said and held up the bear.

Fumiko grabbed their arms and lead them to the bookstore.

Fumiko ran and grabbed 3 books and bought them, "Hey you guys want any books?"

"Yeah, here." Kaoru showed her, "What are you getting?"

Fumiko slapped him in the cheek with her book, "Ah, Vampire Knight, Kimi Ni Todoke and Me and My Brothers. Cool."

Fumiko grabbed Kaoru's books and paid for them, "Fumiko! We went over this! You don't need to pay for my books for me!"

"Here." Fumiko gave him the books he wanted and ran to go find a music store.

"Fumiko!" the twins said chasing after her.

Fumiko stopped and grabbed Kaoru's and Hikaru's arm.

She placed them in front of the store and grabbed Hikaru's headphones and Kaoru's jacket. She ran away, holding the headphones and jacket.

"Fumiko! Give them back!" They said chased them, they raced through the mall, people's heads turned and stared at them.

They caught up to her and tackled her. She laughed and smiled, "This is fun! I love you guys. YOU'RE THE BEST!" Fumiko said and hugged them each.

They looked at her confused then they smiled at her. "We love you too."

"I wish my brothers were as fun as you guys."

"Fumiko, is that…Mori and Hunny?" Hikaru whispered. Hikaru got up and told Kaoru to stay on the ground with Fumiko.

Mori and Hunny saw them and Mori ran to Kaoru and picked him up off his sister, "Kao-chan! What were you doing to Fumiko?" Hunny asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Fumiko, is that true?" Mori asked.

"Huh? Yeah, Takashi, he just tackled me so he could get his jacket back."

Mori turned to Kaoru and put him back on the ground.

"Takashi! Guess what!" Fumiko said.

"…What…"

"Remember the nightmare I had a day ago? Well, usually when I go back to sleep I have it again, but this time dream a happy dream!" Fumiko said.

"That's great Fumi-chan!" Hunny said.

"…Yeah…" Mori agreed.

"And it's all thanks to…Kaoru and Hikaru!" She said hugging them.

"You three seem really close now." Someone said from behind Fumiko.

The twins and Fumiko turned and saw Tamaki.

"Hey Boss. What are you doing here?" The twins asked.

"Hi Tamaki!" Fumiko said and hugged him.

"F-Fumiko? You don't usually hug people, what happened?" Tamaki asked.

Fumiko shrugged, "I'm happier today than I have been every other day…" Fumiko said.

Fumiko gasped, "Tamaki, is that Haruhi?" Fumiko said pointing to a girl; she knew it wasn't Haruhi, she just wanted to see Tamaki make a fool of himself.

"Really? Haruhi! Daddy's coming!" Tamaki said and ran to the girl, he hugged and the girl turned to him and slapped him. Tamaki ran back to Fumiko.

"You lied to me!" Tamaki yelled.

"Well, yeah, I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself, Daddy." Fumiko said.

"You called me Daddy! Finally! Someone who will call me Daddy!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, you're being weird." Fumiko said.

"What happened to 'Daddy'?" Tamaki cried.

"Fine fine, Daddy, please hush!" Fumiko said.

Two people walking by heard what Fumiko said and started to whisper.

'That young man is that teenager's father?'

'But they look about the same age… How is that possible?'

Fumiko heard the whispers.

"He's not really my father. He's my friend, but he likes to be called Daddy by his friends." Fumiko explained.

"Ok young man." They said.

"Man?" Fumiko asked.

"Remember Fumiko? When people see you, they see a boy, but I see a beautiful girl." Kaoru said and used his finger to lift her chin.

"Kaoru stop flirting." Tamaki said.

"Hey guys! Let's do the shopping buddies again!" Fumiko suggested.

"Ok! Hunny-senpai with Boss, Hikaru with Mori-senpai, and I'll go with Fumiko!" Kaoru said.

"Ok!" Everyone said. Everyone went their separate ways.

"Fumiko, I have something for you." Kaoru said.

"What is it?" Fumio asked. Kaoru pulled out the bear and gave it to her.

"Kaoru! It's super cute! I love it! Thanks!" Fumiko said and hugged him.

Fumiko dragged Kaoru into a store full of girl's clothes and Fumiko left Kaoru by the stairs to go look for clothes.

Kaoru was just standing, looking around, being bored.

"Hey Cutie, what are you doing here?" A girl in a tube top, and a tight skirt said.

Kaoru just looked at her then looked away, he had no interest in her. He tried to walk away to go find Fumiko.

"Where are you going? Why don't you come with me?" She said.

"I really don't think so." Kaoru said.

The girl grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked him over to nearby corner that was somewhat hidden my clothes.

The girl looked Kaoru and smiled, she kissed him. Kaoru broke away, "Get away!" Kaoru said and tried to run away. The girl grabbed his arm, stopping him and kissed him again. Every time he broke away, she would kiss him again.

Fumiko, who was done looking, ran back to Kaoru. When he wasn't there, she started to worry. She ran around the store looking for him, calling his name.

Soon, Fumiko found Kaoru and the girl in the corner.

Fumiko saw and stood there. Kaoru saw Fumiko and broke the kiss, "Fumiko! It's not what it looks like!"

"I know exactly what it is." Fumiko said.

"You sure do, your precious boyfriend is now mine, what an untrustworthy man, hm?" She said, an evil lip glossy smile appeared on her face.

Fumiko nodded and ran off to the exit of the store. She sat on a bench and pulled out her iPod and turned it on. The song that she played was Cinderella by Sweetbox.

She looked around and saw a bunch of couples, smiling, happy. All that reminded her that she was alone.

_I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince._

Her iPod sang. Fumiko got up and walked over to the bookstore, 'You know what? Forget it.' She thought. She left the bookstore before even looking at a book, and ran to a store full of clothes.

She grabbed a wig, some clip on extensions, a black studded belt, some combat boots, a leather jacket, black tight pants, some makeup and some blue fingerless gloves. She bought them then ran to the nearest bathroom.

She went into a stall and took off her shorts and t-shirt. She put on the new clothes and put the makeup on her face. She took her wing out of the bag and put the extensions on and put the wig on.

She left the bathroom and went to the bookstore, the one place she knew Kaoru would look first.

"Excuse me Miss, have you seen this girl?" a voice came out behind her as she was reading Vampire Knight, she was almost done and she was going to begin reading Death Note soon.

She turned around and saw Kaoru holding a picture of her.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said.

"F-Fumiko?" He said, "What did you do?"

Fumiko shrugged, "I'm wearing the clothes I've been familiar with since I was a 4th grader. If you've ever seen my closet, you'd know that half my closet is filled with this stuff."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, it's true. I've always liked this style." Fumiko said.

"Does this have anything to do with me kissing that girl?"

"No, it really doesn't." Fumiko said.

30 minutes later, everyone met back up.

"Kaoru! What did you do to my beautiful, lovely, innocent daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing Boss."

"Fumi-chan, I see you're back on your original style." Hunny said.

"Yeah, I am. That happy style was a bit weird for me…" She said.

"Really? You seemed to like it." Hunny said.

"Well, yeah, I did like it, but once I put these back on I realized, with the other clothes, I looked like Benio. Kind of…"

"Really? I think you're prettier than she is." Hunny said.

"Thanks." Fumiko said. Hunny walked over to Mori, leaving Fumiko to talk with Hikaru.

Kaoru walked up to Mori, "Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, why do you seem so used to Fumiko dressed like that?" He asked.

"As we were growing up, we got used to her going to public school, and we found she got into dark stuff. We soon got used to her liking gothic, punk, and rock stuff." Hunny said.

"Ok?"

"Soon, when she was in Junior High, she began to dress darkly. And then, after she joined the Zuka Club, it got even darker. Then, she got back to Ouran and joined the host club and met you and Hikaru again, she stopped." Hunny said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I guess, she uses that way of dressing as a way to tell us what she's feeling. Because in Lobelia I heard her say that she was left out a lot, and at Ouran in Junior High she confessed to you and you turned her down right? Well after you turned her down, that's when she began to dress that way."

"You mean, she's upset at me, and she's dressing that way to show it?"

"Yep!" Hunny answered Kaoru's question.

That night, Fumiko had the nightmare again, but she when she woke up, she didn't scream, cry, or call her brothers and cousins. She just went back to sleep, having the nightmare, again. She didn't care.

When they woke, Fumiko was hugging Hikaru instead of Kaoru, Kaoru had been pushed off the bed and was on the ground, and Hikaru was lying on his stomach.

When they got up, Fumiko go t ready, and went to the recreational room and played on her laptop.

"Fumiko, I'm sorry…That ugly girl kissed me! I didn't even like her! She just grabbed me and kissed me! Please believe me!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, I do believe you, I believe you're a cheating pig!" Fumio yelled.

"Fumiko!" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru, I was kidding, and I'm not mad any more. That girl you kissed hates me, she has since we were little, and her name is Mimi. She's tried to ruin my life since Kindergarten." Fumiko explained.

Fumiko got up and left. She really didn't want to see Kaoru.

"Hikaru, I think I lost Fumiko, I think she hates me."

"Kaoru, I'm sure that's not true, here, I'll go talk to her for you.

Hikaru walked out of the room and over to Fumiko.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

it's the 12 chapter ! yay! i'm sorry that i haven't been updating... i've been busy. With listening to Super Junior! lol

i love Super Junior! in this chapter, super junior is mentioned a lot! teehee! btw in the chapter, it says 'Saranghae' that mean 'I love you' in Korean, in case you didn't know.

anyways, hope you like it!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! or Super Junior!_**

* * *

><p>In a different room, Fumiko was on the couch listening to her iPod, she was listening to 'No Other' by Super Junior.<p>

Hikaru tapped Fumiko on the shoulder, "Fumiko, we need to talk." He said.

"Why?" Fumiko asked.

"Fumiko, I know you're still mad a Kaoru." Hikaru looked at her seriously, "Look, I get that it hurt, but remember that he only likes you."

Fumiko turned away and the song switched from 'No Other' to 'Sorry Sorry'.

"I'm not mad. I know the girl and I know she hates me. I'm not mad at him." Fumiko lied.

"Fumiko, I know you're lying. I've lived with you for two weeks and I've learned a lot about you."

"No, you don't know! You don't know that I'm leaving for Korea soon and or that i might come back to Japan until I'm fully grown!" Fumiko said.

"You're leaving for Korea?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm leaving at the end of January." Fumiko said.

"So, you're not mad a Kaoru? You're just upset that you're moving?" Hikaru asked.

Fumiko nodded, "The reason I had to stay here for a month was because for a week my parents were in America, and the rest of the month they are in Korea." Fumiko explained.

"So what about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not telling him, so please keep this a secret from him…" Fumiko said, "I don't want him to know. You may tell him when I leave for the airport."

"Why? Why don't you want him to know?" Hikaru asked.

"I just don't." Fumiko said.

"Fumiko, do you love Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, with all my heart. I don't trust him anymore though." Fumiko said, "He kissed my ex-best friend. The story I told him about knowing Mimi was fake, except, I did know her that long. We were best friends but ever since I met her, she was faking our friendship, she was secretly trying to ruin my life."

"Fumiko, just tell Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"No!"

"Fumiko, if you don't tell him or even talk to him, you're going to lose him." Hikaru said.

Fumiko's eyes widened and she remembered her nightmare. "I don't care." Fumiko lied.

"You're lying and it's really obvious." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, why do you care if I'm mad at Kaoru, and if I'll lose him?" Fumiko asked.

"Because if you lose him, you'll be miserable, I know Kaoru's already feeling bad."

"Fine, I'll talk to him…" Fumiko sighed, "I'll talk to him later."

Fumiko walked into the room Kaoru was in. Singing, she made her way over to the couch and plopped down.

"Hey." She said.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"OH MY SHUPER GIRL, FOR YOU I'LL BE SHUPERMAN!" Fumiko sang.

"What?" Kaoru asked, completely confused.

"Super Junior-M!" Fumio said excitedly.

"Ok?" Kaoru looked at her curiously.

"OK!" Fumiko smiled.

Hikaru walked into the room and Kaoru tugged on his sleeve.

"Hikaru, what did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"Not much… She was pretty easy to handle this time." Hikaru shrugged.

"HE'S NOT SHUPER MAN, HE MUST BE MAMA BOY!" Fumiko sang loudly.

"Gosh! What's with that song?" the twins asked.

"KYUHYUN! DONGHAE! HEECHUL! OOPS! HEECHUL'S NOT IN SUJU-M!" Fumiko said.

"You're hyper on Super Junior, huh?" Hikaru asked.

"YES!" Fumiko said hugging Hikaru's arm.

Hikaru and Fumiko laughed while Kaoru just watched them.

"Hey Kaoru! Guess what! Fumiko's mo-!" Hikaru almost blurted.

"Hikaru! Shut up!" Fumiko said and tackled him.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing. Let's watch Super Junior on OnDemand!" Fumiko said and picked up the remote. They watched for 20 minutes.

Fumiko picked up her laptop and typed in Super Junior Mini Drama Ep 2 Eng Sub.

She showed the twins and they all watched. Near the end of one of the little drama things Kyuhyun hit Shindong upside the head with a frying pan.

Fumiko and Hikaru laughed, "THAT'S A BIT OLD FASHIONED DON'T YA THINK!" Fumiko said, still laughing her head off. Kaoru watched as his brother and his love laughed. He was kind of jealous of Hikaru; he wanted to be that way with Fumiko.

They stopped laughing and continued to watch. "COOL! KYUHYUN'S A KILLER!" Fumiko yelled, happily, "He's killing me with his looks!" Fumiko pretended to die.

"HOW IS IT GOOD THAT HE'S A KILLER?" Hikaru yelled.

"HE'S A HOT KILLER!" Fumiko yelled back. They looked at each other for a while then laughed.

After an hour of making the twins listen to Super Junior, they all left the recreational room to go to the bedroom.

"I'm BOREDDDDDDDD!" Fumiko cried. Hikaru was filling the bathtub because he too was bored.

Hikaru smiled and pushed Fumiko into the tub.

"HIKARU!" Fumiko yelled and chased him around the room; Hikaru was laughing, "GET BACK HERE YOU!" Fumiko yelled.

Kaoru watched as Fumiko and his brother played.

Fumiko and Hikaru lied down on the bed and smiled at each other.

"Hikaru, you're like the best friend I've ever had." Fumiko sighed then smiled again.

"You too."

After a while, Fumiko went to go shower.

"Kaoru, I have a confession to make." Hikaru said.

"What?"

Hikaru smirked, "I love Fumiko, more than you do. I'm going to steal her away from you. I can tell she likes me, so you might as well get over her." Hikaru said.

Fumiko stepped out of the bathroom, "Kaoru, you're turn."

Kaoru walked into the bathroom.

Fumiko turned her iPod on. "MORE SUPER JUNIOR!" Fumiko yelled.

"You're obsessed." Hikaru laughed, and hugged her.

"Yes, I am." Fumiko and hugged Hikaru back.

After about 10 minutes, Kaoru walked out and they all went to bed.

Fumiko was in between Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at the ceiling, 'I have to win Fumiko over… I always let Hikaru have what he wants. I know, the one way to win Fumiko over, is to use her weakness, Super Junior.' Kaoru thought.

Hikaru was awake too, thinking the same thought, 'I have to win Fumiko over, girl's usually like boys like Kaoru. I'll use Super Junior to win her over.'

The next morning, Hikaru and Fumiko woke up to them hugging. "oops…" Fumiko said quietly.

Kaoru looked over at them and frowned.

The twins got ready for the day.

"Hey, Fumi-chan, can I borrow your iPod?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, Hika-chan." She smiled. Hikaru and Fumiko started to call each other chan recently.

He played Super girl and printed out the lyrics. He planned on singing Super Girl for Fumiko. He spent hours learning the words. He still had to work on the lyrics even though he spent so long learning.

Kaoru walked to his computer and printed out the lyrics for U and No Other. He typed in the titles into YouTube. He began to learn the words. Since Kaoru was a quick learner; he finished learning the lyrics in under a few hours. He began to work on learning the dance moves. He finished that in under a few hours too.

Hikaru had finished learning the lyrics and was on to learn the dance.

Fumiko was in the park playing the guitar; she sang and played Miracle by Super Junior.

Some people tried to hand her money. She refused; claiming she was only singing for her love of music.

"Hi, you're a really good singer." Someone said; she turned to find a Korean boy standing behind her.

"Oh, Hello, thanks that was nice of you to say. You look kind of familiar…" Fumiko said.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know, hey, you look familiar too."

They stared at each other for a while.

"You're that guy that was in my class when I was in 5th grade! You're Dongmin! You transferred to Ouran. You were my only friend at Ouran at the time!"

"Yeah! That's me! You're Fumiko! You were my best friend!" He said.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I saw you! How have you been? Was Korea a nice place to live?" Fumiko asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, but I'm glad to be back in Japan." Dongmin laughed.

"Ah, well, it's so cool to see you again! Did you bring me back something?" Fumiko asked.

"Actually, yeah, I thought, well, I hoped I'd see you again. So, I bought you some Super Junior stuff since you've liked them since they came out." Dongmin said.

"You know, since you left I've been into SuJu a lot more, and I realized something!"

"What?"

"Your name is like a mix of Donghae and Sungmin! Dongmin!" Fumiko pointed out.

"Huh, yeah that's true!" He laughed.

"Hey, you wanna hang out at my place?" Fumiko asked.

"Sure." Dongmin replied. Fumiko grabbed her guitar and they walked back to the Hitachiin house.

"Hey, isn't this the Hitachiin mansion?"

"Yeah, I'm staying here for a while." Fumiko said. They went inside and Fumiko found Hikaru dancing, and Kaoru singing.

They went up to the twins' room.

Dongmin picked up a box, "What's this?" He asked.

"Open it and find out." Fumiko said.

Dongmin opened the box and found some writing. "Cool! It's some old pictures!"

Fumiko laughed and picked up a picture of her and Dongmin.

"Minnie, I'm glad you came back to Japan." Fumiko said and hugged him.

"I'm glad I did too."

The twins walked into the room and grabbed Fumiko, "Come on, we something to show you." They said.

Fumiko went along with whatever they were doing, and Dongmin followed them.

"What's going on?" Fumiko asked.

"Sit on the couch so we can get on with the show!" the twins said. Fumiko sat and Kaoru stood up in front of her.

Some music began to play and he began to dance. He started to sing 'No Other' by Super Junior. The song finished in about 4 minutes, "Saranghae Fumiko!" He announced. Fumiko looked at him, her mouth open.

"Fumiko, forget him!" Hikaru said and began to dance and sing too. He was singing 'Super Girl' by Super Junior. "He's not super, he must be mama boy!" Hikaru sang. Fumiko giggled, when Hikaru said 'super' it sounded like he said 'shuper' like the band does. "I really like you Fumiko."

Kaoru smiled, "Fumiko, please." Kaoru began to sing and dance ounce more, he was singing 'U' by Super Junior. "Saranghae Fumiko! I really do! Please forgive me!" He said.

Fumiko looked at him, "Kaoru…" Fumiko said and turned her head, Kaoru looked at her sadly, "Saranghae…" she whispered.

Kaoru smiled and hugged her. "Yay!" he said.

"Let go." Fumiko ordered. He did as he was told.

"Fumiko, who's this guy?" Kaoru asked, just now realizing Dongmin was there.

"This is Dongmin, he's my best friend, he was been since I was in 5th grade. He's been through almost everything with me. He even got me happy after you rejected me! Then he moved to Korea when I transferred to Lobelia. I've really missed him." Fumiko said.

"Oh." Kaoru said.

"So, where are they? You know the stuff you bought." Fumiko asked.

"Home, I'll bring them here tomorrow." He said, "But here, I have this with me right now, it's a poster." He handed her the poster.

"SWEET! THANKS!" Fumiko said.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said.

"Alrighty! See you Minnie!" She said.

The next day, the twins and Fumiko went to school. Fumiko found out Dongmin was in her class.

"Hi Minnie!" She said and hugged him.

"Hey Fumiko." He said, he looked what she was wearing, "Why are you wearing the boys' uniform? You're a girl. You should be wearing the yellow dress." He said.

"I applied as a boy, so people think I'm a boy… Please don't tell anyone I'm a girl!" Fumiko answered.

"Okay, I won't tell, but why did you apply as a boy?" he asked.

"You know I hate wearing girl uniforms! I hated my uniform in Junior High! So I thought if I apply as a boy, I can wear a more comfortable uniform!" Fumiko explained.

"That's so like you!" he laughed.

"Hey swing by Music Room 3 if you can ok." Fumiko said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in the Host Club and I wanna hang out!"

"Won't people think I'm gay?" Dongmin asked.

"Right… hm, you could come after hours! When we're done hosting for the day!" Fumiko said.

"Alright, I'll be there!" He said.

They did their secret handshake, which included some Super Junior dance moves.

They laughed then went to their seats.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Told you there was a lot of Super Junior!<p>

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

teehee there's a reason why it's up so late, i didn't really feel like writing today, but i made myself write so i got distracted a lot. I'm obsessed with Super Junior so i've been watching their stuff alot teehee

Hope You like this chapter!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>After hours, Dongmin opened the doors and was hugged by Fumiko. "Hi Minnie!" She said.<p>

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Aw, someone's shy! Here! I'll introduce to my fellow hosts!" Fumiko walked Dongmin over to the hosts.

"This is Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori, they're 2nd years." Fumiko said patting Tamaki and Kyoya on the shoulders.

"This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They're 3rd years."

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are in the host club?" Dongmin asked.

"Yep." She looked to the ground, "Dongmin, I have something to tell you, please come with me." Fumiko said and began to walk to a corner.

"I'm moving. To Korea. In a few months." Fumiko said.

"What?" Dongmin asked, he heard her the first time, but he couldn't believe it.

"I'm moving to Korea." She repeated.

"I know, I heard you the first time. Fumiko, I have a confession to make." He said and looked at her seriously.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"My parents got divorced, so the only reason I'm back in Japan is because my dad moved back here and I want to see if I can handle living with my father only. But so far, it sucks. So I'm moving back to Korea next month to live with my mom." Dongmin said.

"Oh, it must suck to have divorced parents…"

"It's not that bad. I guess…" He said, "So why are you working at a host club?" Dongmin asked, trying to change the subject.

"I broke some things, so I have to work off the money I owe. I have to get 200 requests."

"How far are you now?" Dongmin asked.

"Every day until January 2, I need to get at least one request and I'll be fine." Fumiko answered.

"Awesome." Dongmin said, "So does everyone else know you're moving?"

"No, only Haruhi, Hikaru, you, and Mori and Hunny." She said.

"Kaoru doesn't know?"

"No, I don't want to tell him." Fumiko said.

"You should. Because I'm sure you know how it feels to have someone leave you without warning." Dongmin said, remembering back in when he left, not telling Fumiko, not even saying goodbye.

"Yeah, I do…" Fumiko thought for a moment, "I'll tell sometime I guess."

"Do it now." Dongmin insisted.

"No, now's not the time…Besides, I want to do it when I leave the Hitachiin house. That way I won't be living with someone who's constantly trying to be nice to me because he knows it's soon to be the last time he'll see me." Fumiko sighed.

"Ok, I completely understand."

"Fumiko, please come here a moment." Kyouya said.

"I'll be right back, stay in this corner." Fumiko said. Dongmin nodded and stood there as Fumiko walked away.

"Your debt had been repaid. You must leave now." Kyouya said.

"What? That's not possible! I've only been working for a month! How could I have gotten 200 requests in a month?" Fumiko asked.

"Mori-senpai paid." Kyouya said.

"What? Sorry, but don't take the money! I didn't do my part!" Fumiko said.

"I already took the money." He said.

"Well, give it back! I want to feel like I did the work!"

"Sorry, I cannot do that." Kyouya apologized. Fumiko walked off to her brother.

"Takashi! How could you! You paid the money I owed instead of letting me work!" Fumiko cried. Everyone looked at her, "Go back to your business!" She ordered.

"…Fumiko, we are moving next month, I didn't think you could make it." Mori said.

"Ugh! Baka! Couldn't you have waiting until we actually had to move? I did the math and if I had gotten a one request every day, I would've made it!" Fumiko said and slapped her brother across the face.

The sound of the slap rung throughout the room. Everyone who was talking became completely silent. Everyone looked at them. Hunny came running to Mori, "Takashi! Are you alright?" Hunny asked. Mori was silent.

"Fumiko, why did you slap your brother?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm leaving the host club." Fumiko said, she shot her brother a death glare.

They all looked at her. She walked to the backroom to grab all the things she had left there.

"Bye everyone." She said. In her hand was some clothes, her violin, her flute, her softball bag and her art bag.

"Fumiko, why are you leaving?" Haruhi asked.

"My debt has been repaid so I'm not welcome at the host club anymore." Fumiko said then walked out the door. Dongmin who saw everything, followed her out.

"Fumiko…" Dongmin said.

"My brother paid my debt! Now I have to leave the host club!" Fumiko yelled.

Back in the club room, everyone was gathered around Mori to see if he was alright.

"Mori-senpai, what happened?" Haruhi asked.

"…I paid her debt…" Mori said.

"And she slapped you? What a drama queen. She left because her debt was paid? Wow, I didn't know she was that moody and dramatic." Hikaru said.

Dongmin walked back into the room; he had heard what they were all saying about Fumiko.

"Fumiko isn't being dramatic. She loved being in the host club. When Takashi-senpai paid her debt, she was forced to leave." Dongmin explained.

"What? She was forced to leave?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya was not in the room at the time. He had left because someone called him to a different part of the school. He left as soon as he told Fumiko the news.

"We have to get her back!" Hikaru said. His brother nodded.

"Fumiko was mad at her brother because she didn't want to leave… When she first came to Ouran years ago, she was shy and didn't talk to anyone. She was a loner like me and my brother. It took months for her to get a friend, she only had one. I guess, when she returned to Ouran, she didn't want to suffer the same pain, so she made herself join a club, any club. She didn't want to be alone." Kaoru guessed.

A few days went by without Fumiko in the club. "I miss Fumiko…" They all heard clients say. When the clients were forced to have different hosts, they weren't as happy without Fumiko.

"Kyouya, I think we need Fumiko back, the guests aren't happy." Tamaki said.

"I'll consider it."

A few more days passed and through all those days, Fumiko hadn't spoken to any of the hosts. Not even Hikaru and Kaoru, the very boys she has to see every day and night. One day, during hosting hours, Fumiko walked into the room. She was wearing a pink shirt, yellow knee high socks, red shorts and high heels. She was wearing a wig that reached her shoulders, the hair was curled.

"Hello beautiful princess." Tamaki said.

"Sup." Fumiko said.

"What is your type? The wild type, the boy Lolita, the cool type, the-" Tamaki was cut off.

"'The twins." She said, "But before I go, can you guess who I am?" Fumiko asked, she smirked.

"Who you are…?" Tamaki looked at her.

"Here's a hint: I like to speak little bits of Korean, and I love Super Junior." Fumiko said.

"F-Fumiko?" He whispered and looked at her shocked.

"Yep! It's me Senpai!" She said and hugged him. It was after school, so it didn't matter if she wore her uniform or not.

"You seem so…SUNSHINY!" He said.

"Awww! Thanks! That's really sweet!" Fumiko said and kissed Tamaki's cheek.

Fumiko skipped off to the twins. "Hi!" Fumiko said cheery, there weren't any customers so she just sat down. Tamaki walked over and handed her a glass.

"Woah! Oh, um hi princess. How are you? You're new right? We're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. What's your name?" They asked in unison. Fumiko took a sip of the tea.

"Fumiko." She smiled.

"Fumiko?" They yelled.

Everyone looked to them, "What? Where?" They all said. The twins pointed to the cheery sunshiny girl.

"Hi everyone! It's so nice to see you all!" She smiled.

"You're acting like you haven't seen us in years." Haruhi said.

Fumiko giggled.

"Oh no. She's acting weird… What did you put in her drink boss?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing!"

Fumiko looked around and shook her head. She realized what she was wearing and where she was.

"How did I get here?" Fumiko asked, "Ow, my head hurts…" Fumiko complained.

"Does Fumiko have a cold?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah."

"Hunny-senpai, what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"When Fumi-chan is sick she gets really talkative and hyper and happy. When Taka gets sleepy, he becomes talkative too."

"Runs in the family, huh?" Hikaru said.

"Yep." Fumiko laughed.

They continued her visit with laughs.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

so freaking sorry! i haven't posted in sooo long! i'm so sorry!

i've been visiting my family in the Philippines, i'm still here tho. And i've been too busy to update ! i'm so sorry!

I hope you enjoy!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! WINGS OF LOVE BY HANGENG! OR HEARTACHE NOTEBOOK BY HANGENG!_**

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, I should probably head back to the mansion…" Fumiko whispered to Hikaru.<p>

"Alright."

Fumiko stood and said good bye to everyone. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"It was fun seeing Fumiko again. I can't wait until tomorrow, she'll be a host again!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said.

At the mansion, Fumiko switched her CD player on and SHINee's song Replay played. Fumiko went to the night stand and grabbed her diary, she opened it and began to write.

_Ugh, I'm a host again… What sucks is this month I'm moving to Korea… Oh well… I'll tell Kyouya that I'm moving… I'll be a host for the time being but I'll quit again… this sucks…_

The door opened and the twins walked in, the song also switched to BoA's song Copy and Paste. Fumiko began to write again, she wrote down the beginning of Copy and Paste.

_Hey! For all you crazy guys out there, You know the ones who think they can't be replace, there's a new way. We're gonna hit Ctrl C for copy. Then we're gonna hit Ctrl V for pasting, and create the man of my desire._

_(Sigh) if only it was that easy… Oh well I already met my dream boy… but we're not together and since I'm leaving their house this week and I'm moving next week there's no way…_

Fumiko set down her Diary and a tear escaped from her eye.

"Fumiko?" Kaoru asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Fumiko said quietly.

"Copy and Paste? Cool. BoA is really awesome. Have you heard Hangeng from Super Junior's solo songs?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah! Hangeng is so good! I love him! BoA is so cool!" Fumiko said, sitting up and throwing her diary to the side.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner." Kaoru said.

"Alright, come on Fumiko." Hikaru said.

"I'm not hungry, I ate already."

"Ok then…" The twins said and walked out the door and into the dining room.

Fumiko walked to her laptop and opened a video making program.

She opened a song and began working on goodbye videos.

She worked for a while. Her first song was Heartache Notebook by Hangeng.

She placed pictures of her and the twins with the song.

Outside the coffee shop's window, noises from the street, ashes rising up

Sitting on the seat, in that condensed atmosphere, I finally admit it,

You barely holding back sobbing, depressing emotions in your eyes

What you asked for, was a kiss only, then you can turn around

The wind in the alley, the iron rolling gate of the arcade, everything, becomes strange to me

Under the street lamp at street corner, on a seat, a girl was quiet all along

Tactfully wording for breaking up, how did that happen

Even your hands' getting icy cold, you didn't shake head, didn't say no

Feeling heartache for you being hurt deeply, feeling heartache for your sincerity

Even writing down the raining sound when breaking up, on your notebook exquisitely.

Feeling heartache for you being hurt deeply, feeling heartache for your sincerity

Insisting to make breakup as the end of story, saying, you, don't want me wait

A few tears fell from her eyes as she wrote a note at the end.

_Hikaru, Kaoru,_

_You were my best friends, closer to me than anyone has ever been… I'll truly miss you._

_Please, never forget me… I'll love both of you just like you were my brothers… Let's be Best Friends Forever, even if I'm in Korea, even if I'm not right next to each of you, you'll always be in my heart, always._

_Hikaru, you made me laugh with how you loved to pull pranks and you always spoke your mind, please stay like that I'll miss you I'll never forget you. _

_Kaoru, You're so sweet and kind, I'll never forget you either, you were and are my first love. Thank you for caring for me, when I was sad, you made me happy. I love you _

_I'LL MISS YOU EACH SO MUCH!_

_SARANGHAE~!_

_Love,_

_Fumiko Morinozuka_

She saved the video and began the next one.

She used the song Long Live by Taylor Swift.

She used pictures of the Host Club.

She wrote them a note too.

_I'll miss you… Please don't forget me._

_Tamaki, you were a great friend and a nice… father? Haha I'll miss your funny and crazy ideas, let's stay friends ^^ _

_Kyouya, even tho you were a pain, I still liked how well you managed us, please stay my friend, even if you have nothing to gain from it…_

_Haruhi, you were my best female friend. I'll miss you. I'll miss how real and nice, kind, caring and great you are. Let's be friends 'till the end ^^ _

_Hunny, You're the best cousin I could ask for! Sweet, cute and nice. I'll miss you even tho I'll still see you a lot… _

_Twins, you're the best. I'll never ever forget you. I love how funny you are and how great friends you are. _

She saved the video and began yet another one.

She used the song Wings of Love by Hangeng.

in an unfamiliar country  
>Walking in uncertain steps<br>You guys know how much I have given  
>Believe Happiness is right around the corner<p>

In a land far from home  
>Never give up<br>You guys protect my dreams  
>A thankful heart, wishes you guys forever<p>

Your love are my wings  
>Gives me strength to go through everything<br>Touching moments and smiling are our specialty  
>Happiness and Pain, you're all there to share it with me<p>

Your love are my wings  
>Gives me strength to go through everything<br>Our wishes are to find happiness  
>Creating together, a heaven that belongs to you guys &amp; me.<p>

The road ahead is still long  
>Carrying your dreams<br>heading to success' way  
>Head there with all your strength.<p>

She used pictures of the hosts again, then pictures of the twins then pictures of all the guests that had requested her.

She typed a note for them.

_Hi everyone, I have moved to Seoul, South Korea… please wish me luck that I have a nice life there… Mori is with me as he is my brother… I have a confession to make… I'm a girl…I lied to you to pay a debt… but thank you for all the love that you gave me. I will surely cry every time I think of all of you. You are all my 'Wings Of Love'. Please remember me as a happy memory, never be sad, as it wouldn't look belong on all your beautiful faces. I'd like to thank Kyouya and Tamaki for the nice mommy and daddy thing they had, it made me feel like I had another family. One that I felt like I really belonged to. Thank you to the twins. They made me laugh, smile and brought such happiness to my life. Thank you to Haruhi, for being there for me and helping me with my troubles. Thank you to my cousin, Hunny, you made me smile and you taught all those bullies a lesson ever since I was little, thank you Thank you to all the girls who requested me. It really felt nice to know that I was actually wanted, I was never really popular or had many friends. All you girls played an important part in my life, you made me feel happy, made me feel wanted, loved. Thank you. I'll never forget any of you, or the Host Club. The Host Club is my family. The reason why I'll actually say 'Hi' to people when I get the my new school LOVE YOU ALL~! SARANGHAE~! _

Fumiko saved the video and put her laptop away. She packed her bags. Her parents were already packing her and her brothers' stuff by at her house. She was just getting prepared for the day she had to the house where so many fun this happened.

The day when Fumiko had to leave the Hitachiin house arrived. Fumiko cried as was riding in the limo back to her house. The next day was the day she moved.

"I love you guys" Fumiko murmured.

Back at her mansion Fumiko was sitting in her room crying her eyes out.

The day for moving arrived.

They went to the limo and they drove to the airport.

Back with Hikaru and Kaoru, they were sitting in their room. Kaoru was trying to call Fumiko and Hikaru was watching his brother sadly.

"Hikaru! Why isn't Fumiko answering? Did something happen to her?" Karou asked.

"K-Kaoru…Fumiko moved… to South Korea… She's gone… it's too late…" Hikaru said, pain in his voice.

"What? Oh, no… I have to go to the airport!" Kaoru said and grabbed his shoes and jacket and ran out the door.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called after his brother.

Kaoru was already out the door, running as fast as he could to airport.

'Please… Please may I not be too late after all! I need to see her one last time! Please!' Kaoru said and kept running, tears falling out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>hope u liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Yah!

I'm so sorry for not Updating...

Haha I've been distracted by K-pop and K-pop fanfictions... I've been reading them... I've never written one tho...

I start school next week... I'll do my best to post and update!

anyways...

HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>Kaoru burst through the doors of the airport.<p>

"Fumiko!" He yelled.

A girl turned her head, her eyes looking straight at Kaoru. Her eyes widened and she turned to run away.

Kaoru pushed people aside, trying to reach Fumiko before she could get to security check where they check bags.

"Fumiko! Wait!" Kaoru yelled.

Fumiko, who was running but not looking where she was going, had tripped over a bag.

"Fumiko!" Kaoru yelled once more.

Fumiko turned her head to see how close Kaoru was. He was almost where she was! She quickly got up and tried to run again, but before she could, someone grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Fumiko ordered.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't tell me you were moving!" Kaoru said.

Fumiko looked at him, grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to go through the pain of saying good-bye…" Fumiko said quietly.

"Fumiko… I want you to have these…" Kaoru said and reached in his pocket.

"What is it?"

Kaoru handed Fumiko a blue box that said, "너 같은 사람 또 없어, No Other."

"Kaoru…" Fumiko flipped open the top of the box. Inside were three beautiful objects. A necklace, that had a Blue Heart with the word 'Love' on it, a guitar pick that was purple, orange, pink and sapphire blue, and a bracelet, a charm bracelet actually. It had a gold key and lock, a music note, and a heart.

"Kaoru! I love it! Thank you!" Fumiko said and hugged him.

"Fumiko, I have something to ask you…" Kaoru said, looking down at his feet and blushed.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know that there will be a lot of new guys in Korea… So I don't want to lose you." Kaoru said.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend…" Fumiko said. "Ah~ I have to go." Fumiko said and saw her parents and brothers waiting for her.

"Alright. I'll miss you… I love you."

"Saranghae Oppa." Fumiko said. Oppa meaning big brother, Kaoru was older than Fumiko by a few months. She called him big brother because they were super close.

"Ah~ your Korean has gotten better, you sound better too." Kaoru smiled, "I'll miss you, I love you… Call me when you get there, ok?"

"Ok…Bye!" Fumiko said. She kissed him and hugged him one last time and ran off to go meet her parents.

Kaoru watched her leave. He turned to leave the airport.

Fumiko boarded the plane. The plane began to taxi and eventually took off.

Fumiko looked out the window, tears coming out of her eyes. "I love you, I'll remember you, I'll miss you." Fumiko whispered.

"Fumiko, it'll be alright, you'll see the hosts again." Her brother Satoshi said.

"Yeah…" Fumiko nodded and wiped her tears.

Finally, Fumiko arrived at Korea.

"Finally! We're off that plane!" Fumiko said happily.

"I know right? It was so boring!" Satoshi said.

"Come on kids, let's grab a taxi." Mrs. Morinozuka said.

Fumiko caught taxis' attention by yelling 'Mr. Taxi', which was an SNSD song. Finally, a taxi pulled over and let them in.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" Fumiko asked. The taxi driver gave her a confused look.

Fumiko sighed. "What time is it?" Fumiko repeated in Korean, she forgot the people here didn't speak Japanese.

"Ah~ 10PM." The driver said.

"Ok, well please turn on the radio and play Kiss The Radio." Fumiko said.

"Alright." The driver turned on the radio and the radio played.

"Fumiko, honey, where did you learn to speak Korean so well?" Fumiko's mother asked.

"Unlike all of you, I decided since I'm going to be living in Korea, I might as well learn their language so I can communicate." Fumiko said.

When they reached their new house, Fumiko took out her cell phone and dialed Kaoru's number.

The phone rang a few times and Kaoru picked up, "Hello?"

"Kaoru! I'm here! And I miss you guys already!" Fumiko said.

"Fumiko! How's your new house? Is Korea pretty so far?"

"My house? It's nice, my room is so big! I'm getting my posters up right now! Haha, yeah Korea's pretty so far. I've only seen a little bit though…"

"Cool! Posters?"

"Super Junior, Super Junior-M, Super Junior-KRY, Super Junior-Happy, Super Junior-Trot, 2NE1, f(x), BoA, you know the K-pop posters I own?" Fumiko said.

"Ah~" Kaoru said.

"Yep! Ah. I have to go now; I'll talk to you later ok?" Fumiko said.

"Alright, bye, love you. Miss you!" Kaoru said.

"I miss you too! Love you, bye!" Fumiko said and hung up.

A few months past, Fumiko never called back.

Finally, one night, as Kaoru and Hikaru were sleeping.

RIING RIIING RIIING!

"What?" Kaoru yelled into the phone. He was annoyed that someone would call at 1 in the morning.

"K-Kaoru…? Are you mad?"

"…Who is this?" He asked.

"Who is it? It's only me…your girlfriend."

"Fumiko?" Kaoru said loudly.

Hikaru bolted upright, "Where?"

"Fumiko, how are you? Why didn't you ever call? Are you being treated right? Did you make any new friends? Are any boys trying to ask you out?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru slow down. I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call… I'm being treated fine and I've made tons of new friends! I'm surprised too; I've never made friends this quick! Thanks to the host club, I'm very open now. Boys? They're my friends, but no one asks me out, one did, and I turned him down in 5 languages. Japanese, Korean, Chinese, English and Tagalog. He wouldn't stop bothering me… but now he won't talk to me…"

"Great!" Hikaru said, the phone was on speaker phone.

"Hi Hikaru!"

"Hi."

"I have great news! I'm visiting Ouran this week! I'm gonna be in Japan and I'm gonna visit the host club… So whatever you do, DON'T TELL THE OTHER HOSTS!" Fumiko said.

"Really? That's great! Ok, we won't tell." The twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

OK! second update of the day~

hope you like it!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>The next day, Fumiko's plane landed.<p>

She was back in Japan!

The got a taxi to drive them to their hotel. It was 10PM and they were super tired. Fumiko's brothers were in one room and her parents were in a different room. She had brought her friends from Korea so she had a room with them.

They slept happily. Fumiko had a gentle peaceful smile on her face the whole night.

The next morning, Fumiko's phone woke her up. She clicked the off button; her phone was acting as an alarm clock.

She grabbed her clothes and went to go take a shower.

10 minutes later she exited the bathroom wearing a black and red t-shirt with a skull on it and jeans with high tops.

Fumiko waited as her friends got ready for the day.

When they were done, Fumiko grabbed her old Ouran uniform and left the room with her friends by her side.

They walked through the town that Fumiko had grown up in and the place she missed so badly.

She stopped when she was the mall where so many things happened at. She grabbed one of her friends' hands and ran to the entrance.

"Yah. Miko-Unnie what are we going to get here?" Her friend, Eun Hee, who was pure Korean asked.

"Hee, we're just looking…" Yuki, Fumiko's half Japanese, half Korean friend said. Yuki had a Japanese name because she was born in Japan.

After a few hours in the mall, Fumiko's other friend who was Korean but born in America, tapped Fumiko on the shoulder.

"What, Jessica?" Fumiko asked.

"What time is the host club thingy? Because it's the end of school for most schools…"

"Yah! Sica! Thanks for reminding me! Let's go!" Fumiko yelled and bolted for the door.

"MIKO-UNNIE! WAIT FOR US!" Eun Hee yelled and they ran after her.

When they arrived at Ouran, Fumiko slipped the Ouran uniform over her current outfit.

"Let's go!"

They ran through the halls and found Music Room 3.

"Here we are girls!" Fumiko smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to the host club!" the boys said.

"Unnie, these boys are so hansom." Eun Hee whispered

"Yeah, they are…BUT STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Fumiko whispered back.

Tamaki looked at Fumiko.

"You look very familiar…" Tamaki said and continued to look at you.

"Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi whispered, "That's Fumiko…"

"FUMIKO?" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki realized there were some girls next to you.

"Hello ladies, what is your type?" he asked.

Jessica, Eun Hee, and Yuki all looked at him funny.

Fumiko explained and they all nodded.

"I have an idea… How 'bout I host today?" Fumiko asked.

"Sounds good." Kyouya said.

"Jessica, Eun Hee, Yuki, go to the person you want…k?" Fumiko said.

Jessica walked up to Haruhi, "Anyoung…I mean… Hello…" Jessica said shyly.

"Hello, How are you?" Haruhi said.

"I'm good… oh, I'm Jessica by the way… You can call me Sica, all my friends do…"

"Ah~ I'm Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Yuki walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"H-Hello, I'm Yuki… Nice to meet you!" She said.

"Nice to meet you too princess." They said.

Fumiko walked over and whispered into Yuki's ear, "Don't get too close to my boyfriend, alright?"

Yuki nodded.

Eun Hee walked over Tamaki, "Anyoung." She said.

"Hello, What's your name beautiful princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Eun Hee." She said plainly.

"How are you today?" Tamaki asked.

Eun Hee answered in Korean. Tamaki looked at her curiously.

"Yah! Eun Hee! Speak in Japanese!" Fumiko said and hit her on the head.

"Ok, Miko-Unnie…" She said.

Fumiko sat down to where she was to be so she could host. Before she could say a word to her guests, the door opened and in walked Mori.

Everyone gathered and talked to him and he eventually began hosting.

After a little while, the host club closed.

They just hung out for a few hours.

"Rokkugo! Rokkugo! Rokkugo!" Fumiko sang and did the dance. Everyone was laughing.

"Yah! I have an idea! LET'S GO SOMEWHERE!" Fumiko yelled.

"Good idea!" Kaoru said and put his arm around your neck.

"Thank you." you said and kissed him on the check.

They all went to the park.

"Yah! Tamaki-senpai! What's it like being in university?" Fumiko asked.

Tamaki and Kyouya were already in college, but they still came to the host club.

"It's fine…"

"So, Fumiko…" Hikaru was about to ask when Fumiko phone rang.

"YAH! WHAT IS IT?" Fumiko yelled into the phone. "Ah~ Dong Hee Oppa! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my little brother!"

They continued to talk.

"Psh… Well tell her to leave me alone!" She yelled. She hung up.

"What happened?" They all asked.

Fumiko sighed and looked at her friends, "The witch is in Japan… and she wants to know where I am…" Fumiko said.

"Witch?" the hosts asked, clearly confused at the situation.

Jessica, Eun Hee and Yuki gasped.

"What is SHE doing here?" They all asked.

"She's out to ruin my life!" Fumiko yelled.

"Hello Fumi" a voice came from behind her.

Fumiko froze. She turned slowly.

There she was; the witch that followed her to Japan.

So Ji. Also known as Mimi, the girl who kissed Kaoru.

She followed Fumiko to Korea to try to ruin her life there, now she's back in Japan.

"Get out of here you weird stalker!" Jessica yelled.

"You're not wanted!" Yuki yelled.

Eun Hee walked over silently, her head was down. She looked up and her face showed pure anger.

She cussed Mimi out in Korean, Chinese, Japanese, English and French.

Mimi just stood there, shocked. Never had Eun Hee expressed how she felt like that.

Eun Hee grinned and pushed her back, "Get outta here." She said.

She frowned.

"Fumiko… I'll get you… and your friends and the host club… JUST. YOU. WAIT!" she yelled.

"Creep…" Fumiko, Jessica, Eun Hee, and Yuki said.

"Hey…wasn't that the girl who kissed me?" Kaoru suddenly yelled.

"Yes…" Fumiko said.

"What the…SHE'S SO CRAZY!" The twins yelled in unison.

"No duh" Eun Hee said and flicked them in the forehead.

"What was that for?" They asked.

Eun Hee just shrugged and walked behind Fumiko, "Miko-Unnie…"

"Yeah, it is time to go back to the hotel I guess… It's getting dark, my mom's gonna worry…" She said. They all said good bye and promised to meet up again during the weekend.

Fumiko hugged Tamaki, Hikaru Haruhi and Hunny.

She walked up to Kaoru and kissed him.

"Bye!" They said and waved.

They walked back to the hotel.

"Mori-Oppa, how was it seeing the host club again?" She asked.

"…Fine…"

"Ok." She said.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

sorry for the Korean terms I used... It just seemed to fit since those girls were from Korea... so... you get it rite?

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Wow... I am REALLY bad at keeping my word...

I said I would try to update and finish this fanfic... but I end up forgetting about for like 3 months! :(

anyways, I will try super hard to finish this fanfic... I only have one or two Chapters left anyways...

WELL! I hope you like it!

_**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

* * *

><p>A few days later, everyone went back to Korea except for Fumiko. She was staying behind for a few more weeks.<p>

Fumiko was in Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru! I need to stay at your place for a few weeks." Fumiko said.

"Alright. I'll tell my parents." He said and walked to his parents to tell them. They nodded.

"You can stay." Kaoru said.

"Yay~" Fumiko said and bounced up and down.

"Music time!" Fumiko said and turned on her iPod and played it in Kaoru's speaker. She played NEVERLAND by U-KISS.

Hikaru walked into the bedroom, "Hey Fumiko. I just heard that you're staying with us again."

Fumiko nodded, "Yep! It's true~"

Soon night came and the twins and Fumiko got ready for bed.

"Good night. I love you~" Fumiko said and hugged each of the twins.

They climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Deep in the night, Fumiko wrapped her arms around Kaoru. Hikaru pushed them out of bed.

The next morning, Kaoru opened his eyes.

"Hikaru!" He called, he tried not to wake Fumiko.

"Yes?"

"You pushed us out of bed!"

"So?" Hikaru said.

"Good Morning." Fumiko said and got up.

A few weeks later, Fumiko had to leave for Korea. She'd already missed 3 weeks of school.

"Bye, I'll miss you… I love you…" Kaoru said and kissed Fumiko on the cheek.

"Kaoru… I… want to break up… It's really hard to have this when I live in Korea and you live in Japan. Maybe if I move back, we can start over, but for now… It's over… good bye… I love you." Fumiko said and ran into the airport.

Kaoru stood there, "Sh-She just broke up with me…" Kaoru said. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go home…" Hikaru said. Tears were falling from Kaoru's eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru went home and Kaoru looked through his drawer.

He found two notes.

He opened them. The first note was the note from Fumiko when they were in Junior High.

Kaoru read the second note,

_Dear Kaoru,_

_You're the best thing that ever happened to me… I'll always love you. I broke up with you so you wouldn't have to worry about me and so you can get to know other people. I love you and I always will. Please, don't forget me… I plan on moving back to Japan when I'm 18! Isn't that great!_

_Anyways, take care. I love you and I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Fumiko_

Kaoru smiled, "She's coming back!"

"Who is?" Hikaru asked.

"Fumiko! She's coming back when she's 18!" Kaoru said happily.

"That's great! That's… like 2 years though…" Hikaru said.

"I will wait for her!" Kaoru said.

"The point of Fumiko breaking with you is so you can meet other girls…"

"I know… but… I love Fumiko and only her…"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered to himself.

Two years went by.

Hikaru just broke with a girl, and Kaoru was dating someone new.

Fumiko walked off her plane, grabbed her bags and ran out of the airport with Satoshi and Mori by her side.

"We're finally back!" Fumiko said happily.

A Haninozuka limo came up and drove them to a house that they were living at.

"Mom and Dad are in Korea and will be living there forever…" Fumiko said.

"Yeah…" Mori said.

Fumiko called Hikaru's cell.

"Hey Hikaru! Can you come to this address?" Fumiko asked and texted him the address of her house.

"Um, sure. Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!"

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Fumiko opened the door, "Hello Hika-chan! Let us explore my new mansion! Come come." Fumiko said. Hikaru and Fumiko ran through all the rooms and hallways.

"This place is nice! You live here now?"

"Yep! I'm back in Japan permanently! YEAH~!" Fumiko said.

"This is great! I'm gonna tell Kaoru. He can finally break up with that brat he calls a girlfriend." Hikaru said.

"Who is she?"

"A girl he met… She's so annoying, bratty and she asks for too much stuff. I swear if they got married our family would be broke in 1 month." Hikaru said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh…"

Kaoru's phone rang, "One minute sweetie."

Kaoru picked up his phone, "Hello? WHAT? SHE'S BACK!"

Kaoru and Hikaru spoke for a little longer and then hung up.

"Sakura… It's time we break up… I'm sorry. Now get out." Kaoru said. Sakura whined.

"Kaoru! Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because. Now get out." Kaoru said and Sakura was pushed out of the mansion.

Kaoru rushed to Fumiko's mansion.

"Fumiko!" Kaoru said and hugged Fumiko when she opened the door.

"Kaoru! How are you?"

"I'm good. Fumiko… I still love you… I never got over you…" Kaoru said.

"Me too Kaoru… I still love you. And now I'm in Japan…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Actually, I want you do prove yourself worthy of a boyfriend." Fumiko said and smiled.

"What?"

"Yep, that's right, prove yourself!" Fumiko said and laughed.

"I know JUST what to do!" Kaoru said. He went to Fumiko's laptop and turned on Boyfriend by BOYFRIEND.

He started to sing and dance.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kaoru asked.

Fumiko giggled, "Of course."

"How about we help you unpack!" Hikaru said and ran to the closest box.

Fumiko smiled, "Good idea, Kaoru, get… that box over there." Fumiko said and pointed to a small box in the corner.

Kaoru walked up to it and opened it. He smiled when he saw what was inside. Inside the box was a bag with the words 'To Kaoru' written on it. He picked up the bag and held it up.

"Fumiko, this is for me?"

"Yep! Open it!" Fumiko yelled while talking out random objects from a box.

Kaoru did as he was told and took the item out of the box. He smiled. He was holding a book. A book written by Fumiko.

"Fumiko, what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a manga about us… It was never published and put in stores but I made two copies… One of you and one for me." Fumiko smiled.

"I love it, thanks. I can't wait to read it." Kaoru said and hugged Fumiko.

Fumiko walked up to a bunch of huge boxes, "Who wants to help me unpack and pack and set up my room?" Fumiko asked.

A week later, everything was unpacked.

There was a knock on the door, "I'LL GET IT!" Fumiko yelled and opened the door.

Fumiko gasped, "TAMAKI! HARUHI! KYOUYA!" She said and hugged them.

They all went to the living room and hung out for a few hours.

Soon, they left and Fumiko went to bed.

Fumiko sighed and stared at her ceiling, "It's nice to be back!" She whispered.

She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Hm, not sure if this chapter made much sense, but I tried my best!

**R&R~!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok! I just edited this chapter!

Hope you like it!

**_I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Fumiko woke up to find all the former hosts and her brothers staring at her.<p>

"GOOD MORNING!" they said happily.

"Um, good morning…" Fumiko said.

"Happy birthday~" They all sang.

Fumiko giggled, "Thanks."

"Get ready! We have something planned!"

Fumiko nodded and shoved them out of her room.

She took a shower and walked down the stairs wearing a blue T-shirt with a heart that had the words 'Life Couldn't Get Better' on it, black jeans, sneakers and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Ta Da!" the hosts and her brothers said.

"Wow!" Fumiko said and admired the decorations. The blue and pink streamers, the heart shaped balloons, the banner that said happy birthday.

They all hung out and celebrated her birthday.

A few years later, the same events happened. But there was one difference.

"Attention everyone! Kaoru has an announcement!" Hikaru said and handed a microphone to Kaoru.

Music started. Kaoru started to sing.

He was singing Marry U by Super Junior.

"Would you marry me? I do~" He sang.

The song finished and Kaoru pulled a box and opened it.

"Would you marry me Fumiko? I love you, I truly do." Kaoru said.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" Fumiko said and hugged him.

A year later, Kaoru and Fumiko's Wedding was starting.

Eun Hee, Jessica, and Yuki were there as guests.

They said their 'I do's and kissed.

After the wedding, everyone went to eat at a restaurant that Fumiko and Kaoru had made reservations at.

"I would like to say something. I've known Fumiko for a long time. Since we were in Junior High, she has liked me. We started dating after she came back to Ouran. As I got to know her I realized she was the one for me. I truly love her. She was the first girl to be able to tell me and Hikaru apart. She was the first girl I had ever dated. When she came to the host club looking for a part in the club, she had her hair cut like a boy but was wearing a wig. She is truly one of the best people I have ever met." Kaoru said.

"I would like to say something too. When I first saw Kaoru back when I was in Junior High, I immediately had a crush on him. My crush grew and grew and when I transferred schools, I never stopped liking him. When I returned to Ouran my goal was to get over Kaoru. But it never went the way I planned. I ended up with the Host Club and Kaoru was in that club. I got to know him and realized I really loved him. It hasn't a little crush. It was love. I started to date him. We went through some drama but everything ended okay. I moved to Korea but I still loved him, I still thought about him. When I moved back he was dating another girl but dumped her when he learned I was back. Now… Here we are! I truly love Kaoru, and I always will." Fumiko said.

They were then married. A few years later, they had a kid.

The rest of the hosts got married too, a few years later.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

**R&R!**


End file.
